Uma Nova Missão
by Steph's
Summary: Quando um dos pilotos é assassinado, os outros devem continuar seu trabalho. Não contém yaoi.
1. Más Notícias

Declaração: Gundam Wing não me pertence, blábláblá... Nem venha me processar que eu não tenho grana mesmo...

Capítulo 1 – Más Notícias

12 de Abril de 199 d.c.

_"Um assalto à banco deixou os cidadãos de Washington em pânico esta manhã. Os ladrões usaram dois mobile suits leão para deter a segurança e fugiram levando mais de 3 milhões de dólares. Vamos conversar agora com nosso repórter, Patrick Kurst que tem mais informações. Boa tarde Patrick._

_Boa tarde Bill. A polícia já isolou o local do crime e está investigando. Hoje, por volta de 9 horas da manhã, dois mobile suits vindos do espaçoporto de Washington, atacaram o Banco Nacional Americano e roubaram 3 milhões e 400 mil dólares aproximadamente. Não se sabe ainda a identidade dos criminosos. Vou conversar agora com o chefe de polícia Paul Lewman. Senhor Lewman, o que a polícia pretende fazer a respeito?_

_Nós estamos investigando o caso e posso garantir que teremos nossos melhores homens trabalhando noite e dia até capturarmos o responsável por ess..."_

CLICK

- Eu não acredito nisso. Nossos melhores homens? Isso não é caso para a polícia local, a OMMP (Organização Mundial de Manutenção da Paz) deveria interferir.

- Mas Duo, a OMMP não lida com assuntos que ameacem a paz?

- E o que esses caras estão fazendo?

- Mas eles não estão ameaçando começar uma guerra.

- Talvez você tenha razão, Hilde. Mas mesmo assim, é difícil acreditar que sejam tão descuidados a ponto de deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer. O que mais me intriga é como eles conseguiram dois leões?

- Isso é mesmo estranho. Devem ser ladrões comuns, mas como conseguiram uma arma dessas é que eu queria saber.

- Eu não sei. Acho que vou continuar meu trabalho. Pode ser um trabalho chato, mas a moto que o cara me trouxe não vai se consertar sozinha...

- Tudo bem, mas não fique trabalhando até tarde de novo. Eu aluguei um filme pra nós assistirmos depois do jantar.

- Tá, eu vou fazer o possível pra terminar o quanto antes, mas Hilde, você vai cozinhar hoje de novo? Já não passou o dia todo trabalhando?

- Você não sabe cozinhar, ou eu faço o jantar ou a gente passa fome, não é?

- Ou a gente janta fora...

- Sabe que estamos com pouco dinheiro.

- Não precisamos ir a um lugar caro e de vez em quando não faz mal nos darmos ao luxo. O que acha?

- Está bem. Vai ser bom não ter que cozinhar hoje pra variar e você escapa de lavar a louça. Só não demore.

- Pode deixar!

Duo saiu para os fundos da casa. Ele e Hilde mantinham seu próprio negócio, consertando automóveis e até mesmo naves se fossem chamados. Naquela manhã tinham lhes trazido uma velha moto que precisava de uma verdadeira reforma. Era um trabalho longo e cansativo sem falar que era a melhor definição de tédio que Duo podia imaginar.

"_Anime-se..."_ Pensou ele. "_Eu vou trabalhar em cima desta porcaria até umas 5 e meia, depois eu tomo um banho e podemos sair"._

O rapaz começou a desmontar algumas peças, abri-las, limpá-las, ver o que se podia aproveitar, o que teria de trocar e enquanto isso cantarolava baixo uma música qualquer que tinha na cabeça. Notou então um vazamento de óleo na moto. O óleo tinha pingado e formado uma poça no chão. Duo se levantou, pegou um pano para limpar o piso, mas antes que chegasse à poça ouviu um barulho de passos apressados e de uma corrente arrastando. "_Cachorro maluco, conseguiu escapar de novo..."_

Um cachorro sem raça definida e razoavelmente grande veio correndo na direção dele arrastando uma corrente presa à sua coleira.

- Dingo, não pule em mim... Quieto, Dingo!

O cachorro não pareceu ligar muito para suas ordens e veio correndo pular em cima do rapaz com as patas sujas de terra.

- Não, garoto! Você vai me sujar todo, pare! Senta!

Duo deu alguns passos para trás para se afastar do alegre animal e esqueceu completamente da poça de óleo, escorregando e caindo sentado. O chão porém, além do tão escorregadio líquido, continha vários pedaços de metal, ferramentas entre outras coisas e ele acabou apoiando uma de suas mãos em um objeto potencialmente cortante.

- Ai! Dingo! Pára com isso! Pare de me lamber! – Gritou ele tentando se desvencilhar do cão.

- Duo, você está bem? – Perguntou Hilde que tinha acabado de chegar, preocupada com o barulho que tinha ouvido.

- Tira esse bicho maluco de cima de mim!

- Dingo! Aqui garoto! Senta!

Dingo imediatamente parou o que estava fazendo e sentou-se, obedientemente, abanando o rabo peludo.

- Como é que ele te obedece tão direitinho, se as minhas ordens ele ignora completamente?

- Você está bem, não se machucou?

- Acho que cortei a mão.

- Não teria acontecido se não deixasse tudo espalhado pelo chão da oficina.

- Não teria acontecido se você amarrasse esse cachorro maluco direito.

- Ele não é maluco, ele só queria brincar. Coitado, hoje ele ficou preso o dia inteiro lá na frente.

- E eu fiquei preso o dia inteiro aqui atrás. – Reclamou Duo.

- Ele é só um cachorro. Não fique zangado com ele.

- Tá, tá... Você se preocupa mais com esse bicho do que comigo.

- Ei, não comece. Está se comportando como uma criança. – Disse ela começando a ficar brava.

- Desculpe... – Respondeu Duo fazendo uma voz sarcástica que dizia com todas as letras que ele não sentia nenhum remorso.

- Ei, a sua mão está sangrando.

- Eu disse que cortei ela, não sei se você prestou atenção...

- É claro que prestei atenção, mas você não disse mais nada, não achei que estivesse tão feio assim. Venha, eu vou fazer um curativo. Dingo, vá pra sua casinha!

Dingo abaixou a cabeça, levantou-se e seguiu devagar para sua casa.

- Incrível como ele obedece você.

- Desculpe, Duo. Não queria brigar com você.

- Nem eu. Foi mal.

Os dois entraram em casa, Hilde pegou um estojo de primeiros socorros e mal ela terminou de enrolar uma atadura na mão do garoto, o telefone tocou.

- Eu atendo. Segure a atadura no lugar que eu já volto.

- Tá.

Hilde atendeu ao telefone e trouxe-o até Duo.

- É pra você. Acho que é a Sally.

- Alô? Oi Sally! Tudo bem? Hã? O que foi que houve? O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM, ASSASSINADO? Quem fez isso? Eu não acredito... Sim, claro. Nós vamos... Aonde vai ser? Ahã. Sim, eu sei onde é... Tá, tchau.

- Duo, o que aconteceu? Morreu alguém?

- Mas que... DROGA! – Gritou Duo chutando o sofá da sala.

- O que houve?

- Heero foi assassinado!

N/A: Eu sei que tá meio parado por enquanto, mas fica melhor depois. Eu tenho a história pronta e devo atualizar daqui a uns dias. Se eu receber uns reviews eu posso até atualizar antes. Tá, eu sei que é chantagem, mas... hehehe


	2. A Despedida

Declaração: Como eu já disse no capítulo anterior, Gundam Wing não me pertence. Mesmo assim eu me divirto muito escrevendo estas coisas e imaginando o que fazer a seguir... risada diabólica.

Poly-chan: Vlw pelo review, realmente achei meu estilo desta vez...

Yuradarkangel: Missão aceita! Hehehe Mas por favor, não me mate ainda, espere eu postar o resto da fic. Vlw pelo review!

**Capítulo 2 – A despedida**

Dois dias depois, Quatre estava em seu escritório ajeitando alguns papéis em uma maleta quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Entre.

- Senhor Quatre, já liguei cancelando sua reunião de hoje, mas ficaram bastante descontentes com isso. Querem saber o motivo.

- Diga a eles que um amigo meu morreu e o enterro será hoje. – Respondeu o garoto desanimado.

- Sim, senhor. Mais uma coisa, a que horas o senhor vai partir?

- Avise o piloto que vou chegar ao avião em meia hora.

- Sim, senhor.

Dizendo isso o empregado foi embora. Quatre terminou de guardar suas coisas na maleta. Tinha muito trabalho para fazer e queria tentar ver alguma coisa durante o vôo, apesar de não ter certeza se ia conseguir se concentrar. Ajeitou a gravata, pegou a maleta e saiu. Deixou algumas instruções aos empregados e seguranças, seguiu para o aeroporto, onde um avião particular já o esperava e em algumas horas passava pelos portões de um cemitério. O tempo estava bonito e fazia sol. O garoto dirigiu-se a capela, onde um caixão fechado jazia sobre uma longa mesa de mármore, e entrou. Todos estavam de pé em volta, conversando baixo.

- Quatre, você conseguiu vir. Muito obrigada, sei que tinha compromissos hoje. – Disse Relena indo até ele.

- Eu tinha que vir, não se preocupe. Mas e você, como está?

- Vou ficar bem. O Heero vai ficar feliz de saber que você veio e... – Ela parou de falar e virou-se pro lado, cobrindo o rosto com mão. – Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Relena saiu da capela para tomar um ar. Quatre então viu os outros amigos e Sally conversando em um canto e foi até eles.

- Olá.

- Oi Quatre. Achei que não viesse.

- Desculpe, acabei me atrasando. Todos nós estamos aqui, certo?

- Sim. Fico feliz, isso significa muito para Relena. – Disse Sally. – Ela está muito triste.

- Sally, por que estão fazendo um enterro de caixão fechado?

- Relena que optou por isso. Foi colocada uma bomba no carro dele, que explodiu no meio da estrada. Relena disse que gostaria que ele fosse lembrado como ele era. Ao que parece, ela quem reconheceu o corpo no legista.

A essas palavras seguiu-se um longo silêncio que só foi interrompido depois de alguns minutos por Duo.

- Sally, você sabe quem fez isso?

- Não sabemos ainda. Pode ser que este atentado esteja relacionado com o que Heero estava investigando.

- Ele estava trabalhando como agente da OMMP, não é?

- Sim.

- O que ele estava investigando? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Ele estava seguindo um homem que é o braço direito de Giuliano Mountecchio. O chefe do crime organizado.

- Um mafioso? Mas por que a OMMP está investigando a máfia? – Perguntou Hilde.

- Eles têm uma organização bastante grande, com representantes em vários lugares da Terra e em cada uma das colônias. Devido ao tamanho da organização deles, a OMMP começou a achar que eles mereciam mais atenção. O braço direito de Mountecchio, um homem chamado Vincenzo, veio das colônias para a Terra semana passada e Heero estava encarregado de seguí-lo para obter informações.

- Então ele foi descoberto.

- É o que parece.

- Galera, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com muita vontade de pegar esse canalha que pôs a bomba no carro dele e jogá-lo atrás das grades. – Disse Duo.

- Eu estou com você. – Falou finalmente Wufei, que tinha estado quieto até então.

- Concordo. – Disse Trowa. – Mas precisamos tomar cuidado. Não se esqueçam que eles conseguiram matar o Heero.

- Eu também quero ajudar. – Disse Quatre. – Vou tentar adiar meus compromissos para poder me juntar a vocês.

- Você chamaria demais a atenção andando pela rua. Não acha, Quatre? Todo mundo conhece você pela televisão.

- Nada que um disfarce não resolva.

- Esperem, vocês quatro. – Disse Sally. – Não tentem investigar isso por conta própria. Se quiserem se juntar à OMMP eu ficaria mais tranqüila.

- É melhor falarmos disso depois, acho que está na hora. O padre chegou. – Disse Trowa.

O padre entrou na capela carregando uma bíblia. Era um homem idoso, de cabelos brancos, óculos e rosto enrugado.

- Bom dia, senhores. Está um dia muito bonito hoje. Talvez fosse mais agradável se nos despedíssemos do falecido lá fora.

Todos concordaram. O céu estava limpo de nuvens e o sol ainda não estava muito forte. Os quatro garotos pegaram o caixão pelas alças, seguiram para fora e um homem que não conheciam os ajudou sem falar nada. Do lado de fora, outro homem começou a ajeitar um guindaste e desceu o caixão em uma cova já pronta. Seu rosto negro refletia impassibilidade, normal a quem já trabalhava com isso todo dia. Antes de cobrirem a cova com terra, o padre fez uma oração e pediu que alguém dissesse algumas palavras antes de encerrarem.

O homem que não conheciam, e que tinha ajudado a carregar o corpo do amigo anteriormente, se levantou.

- Vocês que estão aqui presentes provavelmente não me conhecem. Meu nome é Paulo Menesis e sou chefe da polícia local de Berlin. Tive a oportunidade de conhecer Heero Yuy no ano passado, em um caso bastante complicado em que recebi a ajuda dele. Gostaria agora de agradecer sua ajuda mais uma vez, e dizer que mesmo que ele tenha partido tão jovem, não o esqueceremos. – Dizendo isso, Menesis se sentou.

Sally então se levantou. Olhou para Relena, mas ela parecia abalada demais para dizer alguma coisa, então ela resolveu falar.

- Gostaria de agradecer em nome da OMMP, da Terra e das colônias, tudo o que este jovem fez por nós. Todos sabemos que Heero teve uma participação importante nos acontecimentos dos últimos anos e que sua colaboração na obtenção da paz foi marcante. Ele nunca pensou duas vezes antes de arriscar a própria vida e agora sei que está em um lugar melhor, nos observando. Descanse em paz, amigo.

Sally voltou a sentar-se. Vendo que ninguém mais parecia disposto a falar alguma coisa, talvez por não conseguir, ou não saber exatamente o que dizer, Duo se levantou timidamente. Não se sentia muito confortável em discursar mas sentia que tinha obrigação, como amigo, de dizer algumas palavras.

- O Heero realmente era um cara especial. Ele era fechado, não conversava muito com a gente. Nunca sabíamos o que ele pensava ou como se sentia, mas nós podíamos confiar nele. Quantas vezes nos metemos em enrascadas e ele acabou salvando o dia? Ele tinha coragem. Coragem para deixar enormes responsabilidades caírem sobre suas costas. Acho que isso serve de exemplo para todos nós aqui. Não devemos sentar e chorar pelo que aconteceu, e sim erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente, como ele teria feito. Posso dizer que ele era meu melhor amigo, mesmo que nós não nos falássemos com muita freqüência. E se ele pudesse me ouvir, e talvez até possa, gostaria de agradecer por tudo que fez por nós e dizer que mesmo que ele não fosse um cara de fazer muitas amizades, nós todos aqui o consideramos como nosso amigo. Descanse em paz, Heero. Você já fez mais do que a sua parte, e acho que agora cabe a nós continuar.

Quando terminou de falar e se sentou, ninguém mais se manifestou. O padre então encerrou a cerimônia com outra oração e o caixão foi finalmente coberto. Nuvens agora começavam a surgir no céu, ameaçando chuva. Uma chuva triste, que veio a cair poucas horas depois e que seguiu o resto do dia.

N/A: Tá, não precisa me dizer, esse capítulo tá meio deprimente... Sinto muito se ficou meio chato, mas considerem como uma transição. Se alguém se revoltou, não está com paciência de ler os próximos capítulos e resolveu assumir que a fic inteira vai ser deprimente, calma... Eu posso afirmar que melhora a partir do capítulo 3, portanto tenham paciência e agradeço pela compreensão (ou não). Se quiserem me apressar é só mandar reviews. hehehe


	3. Uma Proposta Perigosa

Declaração: Lá vou eu de novo... Tá legal... Gundam Wing não me pertence, o que talvez seja até mais seguro...

**Capítulo 3 – Uma proposta perigosa**

Base da OMMP

16 de Abril de 199 d.c.

- Giuliano Mountecchio é o chefe. Não sabemos onde ele mora, mas ele tem homens ao seu serviço que são os seus olhos. – Disse Sally.

- Quão grande é a organização dele? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Bastante grande. Ele tem representantes em vários lugares e que obedecem às ordens de seus comandantes. Vincenzo, que Heero estava seguindo, é um deles.

- Então eles são bem organizados...

- Parece que sim. O representante da região para onde Heero foi, ou sub-comandante como eles o descrevem, é um homem chamado Maurício Dantes. Para ele trabalham várias outras pessoas. São o crime organizado local. Estão envolvidos com drogas, lavagem de dinheiro, assaltos e tudo o mais. Fazem o que bem entendem e são menos discretos que os outros núcleos da organização.

- Talvez tenha sido por isso que Vincenzo foi até lá. Dantes deveria estar dando muita liberdade a seus subordinados. – Falou Quatre.

- Eu não sei. Temos mais informações sobre esses homens no arquivo, gostariam de dar uma olhada?

Todos concordaram imediatamente. Sally passou a eles tudo o que a OMMP sabia, esperando que assim, os quatro confiassem neles e investigassem junto, sem se meterem em problemas. Mas ao que parece ela não teve muito sucesso, como pôde constatar na manhã seguinte, quando foi procurar pelos ex-pilotos e não encontrou nenhum deles na base.

"_Não acredito nisso! Como são teimosos!"_

Enquanto isso, em um avião comercial pousado num aeroporto aguardando o embarque dos passageiros, um garoto de boné, olhos castanhos e óculos lia um jornal tranqüilamente. Ou pelo menos tentava parecer que estava fazendo isso. O acento ao seu lado estava vazio mas não demorou muito até que seu dono viesse se sentar.

- Ei Quatre, é você?

- Sim, Duo.

- Cara, quase não te reconheci... O que é isso? Lentes de contato?

- É.

- Mas não tire esse boné, se não o seu disfarce pode ir por água a baixo...

- Não estou de boné pra me disfarçar.

- Então por quê?

- Cortei o cabelo mais curto. Não ficou muito bom...

- Hahahaha! Deixa eu ver! – Falou Duo tentando puxar o boné do garoto.

- Ei, pare! Aqui não! Depois você vê! – Disse o garoto tentando impedir Duo de lhe tirar o chapéu.

Duo parou por um instante e se sentou. Quatre voltou a ler o jornal e Duo, num movimento rápido, catou o chapéu.

- Ora mas q...

- Calma cara, não tá tão ruim. Apesar de que está um pouco estranho...

Duo começou a rir de novo. Quatre arrancou o chapéu da mão dele e tornou a colocá-lo.

- Não faça isso de novo.

- Tá, desculpe... Mas se você visse a sua cara...

Duo ameaçou começar a rir de novo e o próprio Quatre acabou rindo também. Logo viram Trowa entrar. Ele passou reto por eles e foi se sentar mais atrás. Cerca de dois minutos depois, Wufei passou por eles ignorando-os da mesma maneira que Trowa tinha feito e indo se sentar ao lado dele.

Logo o embarque foi encerrado e uma assistente de vôo apareceu, dando as instruções do que fazer em caso de pouso de emergência e todas aquelas coisas que sempre se fala antes de um vôo ter início. Quando a mulher terminou de falar, o avião começou a andar na pista. As luzes que pediam aos passageiros que colocassem os cintos se acenderam e todas as assistentes de vôo sentaram-se em seus próprios bancos. Logo todos sentiram que estavam tomando maior velocidade e que estavam saindo do chão. Quatre olhou pela janela e viu o piso acimentado da pista se distanciar.

- É isso aí. Agora não tem mais volta. – Disse Duo.

- Tenho certeza que nosso amigo está observando a gente de algum lugar.

- É... Com certeza...

O vôo foi longo e turbulento, deixando enjoados vários passageiros. Para a sorte dos quatro rapazes, todos eles tinham experiência de vôo suficiente para não passarem mal. Infelizmente, para a maioria dos outros passageiros as coisas não eram assim tão simples. Quando o avião pousou, horas depois em Berlin, todos se sentiram aliviados. Naquela cidade é que tinha acontecido o atentado em que Heero havia morrido e ao descerem do avião, os quatro não puderam deixar de sentir saudade do amigo. Seguiram para o centro da cidade e pararam em uma praça para conversarem.

- Vamos nos hospedar em lugares diferentes?

- Acho que é melhor assim. – Disse Quatre.

- Vamos procurar lugares baratos, para não chamarmos a atenção de ninguém. – Disse Wufei.

- Está bem. Que tal nos encontrarmos aqui em... duas horas?

Os outros concordaram. Cada um seguiu para um lado, a fim de procurar um hotel ou pensão que fosse barata. Duas horas depois, Trowa estava parado na praça esperando os outros. Quatre foi o primeiro a chegar.

- Achou um lugar legal? – Perguntou o árabe.

- Serve.

- Tem uma infestação de formigas no meu quarto...

- Você anotou o endereço do local?

- Anotei. Vamos trocar os endereços e é melhor não nos falarmos mais depois disso.

- Concordo.

Duo e Wufei chegaram logo. Todos trocaram os papéis e combinaram de se encontrarem numa lanchonete em frente ao local onde estavam uma vez por dia no mesmo horário. Não precisariam conversar mas pelo menos iriam ver que os outros estavam bem. Depois de combinados, cada um foi embora para um lado diferente.

Passados três dias, Quatre andava pela cidade sem fazer nada. Olhava pros lados, sentava em algum banco, ficava olhando o movimento até se chatear, depois levantava e saia caminhando de novo. Começou a achar que estava parecendo uma pessoa perigosa quando uma mulher de uns vinte e poucos anos olhou para ele e atravessou a rua rapidamente. Não que ele pudesse culpá-la. Estava vestindo roupas amassadas pois não passavam roupa no hotelzinho em que estava hospedado e estava andando devagar pela calçada, olhando em volta como que pensando no que fazer. Parou e encostou-se no muro. Um homem mal vestido e de cabelo raspado veio andando e parou na frente dele.

- Ei, amigo. Precisando de dinheiro?

- Por quê?

- Se estiver precisando, eu tenho um trabalhinho pra você.

- Do que se trata?

- Nada demais. É só entregar um pacote em um determinado endereço. Se trabalhar direitinho e passar longe da polícia talvez eu tenha mais alguns trabalhinhos pra você. O que me diz?

- Quanto você paga? – Perguntou Quatre tentando se mostrar interessado. Se Mauricio era o chefe da máfia da região, talvez aquele homem estivesse relacionado a ele.

- É o suficiente pra você? – Perguntou o homem lhe estendendo duas notas amassadas, que juntas somavam uma quantia razoável.

- Tá ótimo.

- Aqui está o endereço. – Disse o homem lhe estendendo um papel amarelado. – Quando fizer a entrega receberá a mesma quantia.

- Pra quem eu entrego?

- Não faça perguntas, entregue nesse endereço.

- Você manda.

Quatre guardou o pacotinho no bolso da jaqueta. A julgar pelo peso deveria ser alguma droga então, ele parou em um beco escondido e guardou o pacote debaixo das roupas. Se fosse pego com aquilo seria preso com certeza. Seguiu com um pouco de pressa até o endereço indicado. Depois de tanto tempo circulando pelas ruas ele já conhecia razoavelmente bem os bairros mais movimentados.

O endereço que o homem lhe tinha dado era um prediozinho de 3 andares caindo aos pedaços. A tinta da parede estava descascando e havia pichações em tudo que era possível pichar. Quatre foi tocar a campainha mas percebeu que o botão havia sido arrancado, então bateu na porta. Ninguém veio atender e ele bateu de novo. Desta vez alguém veio abrir. Uma mulher apareceu na porta.

- O que você quer?

- Fazer uma entrega.

- Entre. – Disse ela, cuspindo uma fumaça de cigarro fedorenta na cara dele.

- Aqui está. – Disse o garoto remexendo as roupas e entregando o pacote, aliviado por se livrar dele e rezando para sair logo dali para poder respirar ar puro.

- Muito bem, aqui está seu dinheiro. Teve algum problema no caminho?

- Nenhum.

Um homem entrou na sala falando alto e se batendo no batente da porta. Parecia bêbado e não era possível entender uma palavra do que dizia. Ele se virou pro garoto e estendeu uma caixa de cigarros murmurando algo ininteligível.

Obrigado, eu não fumo.

Tá certo, é melhor ir embora agora, pois esse bêbado idiota fica ainda pior depois de cheirar um pó. – Disse a mulher indicando a porta.

Quatre tentou forçar uma risada e saiu, feliz por poder respirar do lado de fora. Voltou ao local onde tinha encontrado o cara que tinha lhe contratado e sentou-se em um banco na praça ao lado. O cara apareceu de novo.

-E aí, sangue bom? Como foi?

- Sem problemas.

- Tá a fim de um trabalho fixo?

- Posso pensar. Estou precisando.

- Venha comigo que eu te apresento nosso chefe.

Dizendo isso o homem se levantou e desceu a rua, seguido por Quatre. Andaram um bom pedaço, entraram em um barzinho vagabundo, passaram a porta dos fundos e chegaram em uma sala espaçosa de pouca luz e mal ventilada. Um homem sentado atrás de uma mesa antiga toda esculpida, polia uma pistola com um pedaço de flanela.

- Senhor Dantes, eu tenho um novo empregado pra substituir o Fabrício.

- Como se chama, moleque? – Perguntou Dantes.

- Tomas. – Disse ele pensando se não iriam estranhar esse nome. Era o primeiro que tinha lhe vindo à cabeça.

- Muito bem, Tomas, você sabe quem sou?

- Não, senhor.

- Meu nome é Maurício Dantes. Sou o chefe da máfia da região. Tenho vários empregados ao meu serviço e recentemente tive um pequeno desentendimento com um deles. Estou precisando de alguém para substituí-lo, o que acha?

- Acho que posso entrar no lugar dele, se for interessante.

Dantes riu. Apontou a pistola para ele e esperou que ele reagisse. Quatre não se mexeu, apenas continuou a encarar o homem, indiferente.

- Gosto de você, não se mija nas calças quando te apontam uma arma.

- Está travada. – Disse o garoto.

- Muito bem, moleque.

- O que o tal do Fabrício fazia?

- Ele costumava a fazer algumas entregas e outros trabalhos quando era necessário.

- Acho que posso fazer isso.

- Moleque, eu só tenho que te explicar uma coisa antes.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Trabalhar para mim não é um bico. Se virar meu empregado vai ter emprego pro resto da vida, queira ou não. Se você for esperto, será recompensado em ouro. Se for burro, será recompensado com chumbo e vai comer capim pela raiz. O que me diz? Aceita?

- Aceito.

N/A: Terceiro capítulo, finalmente! Não sei se tem alguém realmente acompanhando esse fanfic, mas se tiver, por favor... Deixem reviews! Escrevam qualquer coisa, elogios, sugestões, críticas, ameaças... Falem mal, mas falem alguma coisa! Pow, eu vi que tem um vários acessos, mas cadê esse povo que não se manifesta? É a primeira vez que eu coloco na internet alguma coisa que escrevi, por favor, preciso de opiniões!


	4. A Mensagem Interceptada

Declaração: Pela quarta vez, Gundam Wing não me pertence. (pro alívio de vocês...) 

Antes de começar, eu só gostaria de dizer mais uma vez, que este fic não é yaoi e não será. Não curto yaoi, por isso haverá apenas romance hetero mais pra frente. Não tenho nada contra homossexuais, mas o fato de que quase todo romance aqui neste site é yaoi me incomoda... Não estou escrevendo isto pra puxar briga com ninguém, mas qual é? Yaoi é desperdício de homem, mulherada! Hehehehe

Capítulo 4 – A mensagem interceptada 

"_Quatre está demorando hoje. Está quase uma hora atrasado". – _Pensou Duo enquanto enrolava na lanchonete. Já tinha pedido um outro sanduíche e o garoto ainda não tinha passado por lá. Os outros dois pilotos já tinham saído. A garçonete veio trazer o pedido quando ele viu Quatre entrar na lanchonete e passar do lado dele. Duo derrubou intencionalmente sua carteira aberta no chão e o árabe a pegou, colocando um pedaço de papel dentro.

- Você deixou cair. – Disse ele devolvendo a carteira a Duo.

- Ei, obrigado.

Quatre pediu um refrigerante e logo saiu. Duo terminou de comer e saiu também. Foi para o hotel onde estava hospedado, cumprimentou o porteiro que estava ocupado vendo jogo de futebol e nem o viu e subiu para o quarto. Sentou-se então e pegou a carteira do bolso,onde havia um papel no qual podía-se ler em uma letra rabiscada o seguinte:

_Consegui me infiltrar na organização deles. Mauricio Dantes está na cidade e é ele quem controla as coisas por aqui. Estou trabalhando para ele com entregas e por isso posso me atrasar às vezes. Quando obtiver mais informações irei lhes passar._

Duo virou o papel e encontrou do outro lado um endereço anotado, o endereço do bar onde Quatre havia conversado com Dantes. No outro dia o bilhete rodou discretamente na lanchonete para que Trowa e Wufei pudessem ler também. Quatre passou por lá rapidamente apenas para usar o banheiro e saiu. Estava carregando um outro pacote e não queria ficar ali muito tempo. Fez a entrega e voltou ao bar para passar um recado a Dantes.

- Com licença, senhor. – Disse ele abrindo a porta lentamente.

- O que você quer, moleque? – Respondeu o homem largando o livro que estava lendo e lhe apontando sua pistola.

- Me pediram para lhe passar um recado. – Respondeu ele sem se incomodar.

- Diga.

- O homem para quem eu fui fazer a entrega hoje disse que a qualidade da droga tem decaído e que quer seu dinheiro de volta ou vai denunciá-lo à polícia.

- Tudo bem. Pode ir, Tomas. – Disse Dantes guardando sua arma. Achava divertido assustar as pessoas que entravam em sua sala mas aquilo não funcionava com o garoto.

Quatre deixou a sala de Dantes e foi se sentar no bar. Uns caras o convidaram para jogar baralho e ele recusou, dizendo que não tinha dinheiro. Ficou assistindo o noticiário que passava na televisão, com uma imagem que não parava de pular e tremer. O repórter que estava falando sobre estudos de obesidade infantil foi bruscamente cortado por outro que anunciava uma notícia importante de última hora. Um complexo penal na África havia sido atacado por um Mobile Suit leão e os presos haviam sido libertados.

"_O que está acontecendo? Primeiro um banco na América e agora um presídio na África". _O rapaz notou que dois homens carrancudos haviam entrado na sala de Dantes. Passados alguns minutos, eles saíram rindo alto. "_Está ficando tarde. Acho que vou voltar para meu apartamento". _Então Quatre viu um homem de terno e gravata entrar no bar, o que era estranho, considerando que naquele barzinho sujo nenhum tipo mais arrumado ousava por os pés. O piloto desistiu de ir embora e ficou mais um pouco. O homem entrou na sala de Dantes mas não fechou a porta direito. Pelo que se lembrava, era mais fácil ouvir do banheiro que ficava logo ao lado, as conversas que se passavam naquela sala. Ele foi até lá, trancou a porta e ficou ouvindo com atenção.

- Quando vai chegar o carregamento? Era para ter chegado hoje. – Disse a voz do homem desconhecido.

- Tenha paciência. Não é tão fácil quanto imagina. Contrabandear peças é um assunto delicado, ainda mais agora que são proibidas.

- Eu estou pagando caro por essa encomenda.

- Eu sei disso, senhor. Mas não posso fazer milagres. Se tudo correr bem a carga irá chegar amanhã à noite. Pode ir buscá-la no depósito número 4 da fábrica. Assim, todos ficamos felizes. Estamos entendidos?

- En...entendido. – Disse o homem, nervoso.

O Homem saiu apressado, Quatre esperou um pouco e saiu também. Viu o homem quase na esquina e resolveu seguí-lo. Ele andou umas 4 quadras e entrou em um hotel de luxo. Quatre então voltou para seu próprio quarto de hotel e resolveu dormir um pouco. No outro dia, rabiscou no verso de um folheto de propaganda um bilhete e seguiu para a rua. Passou pelo bar e o barman disse que não tinha nenhum serviço para ele naquele dia.

O árabe foi passear pela cidade como sempre fazia. Olhava as vitrines mas evitava entrar nas lojas e depois de algum tempo dirigiu-se ao ponto de encontro rotineiro. Quando chegou, apenas Wufei estava lá. Lia o jornal distraidamente enquanto uma garçonete nervosa varria o chão que estava cheio de comida que aparentemente alguém havia derrubado. Quatre pegou o papel para largá-lo na mesa do chinês quando a tão mal-humorada funcionária se virou bruscamente e trombou com ele, quase derrubando-o. O bilhete, amassado como uma bolinha, caiu, indo parar bem dentro da lixeira que a mulher trazia consigo.

- Desculpe, moço! O senhor está bem?

- Estou, tudo bem.

Antes que Quatre tivesse tempo de procurar onde a bolinha de papel tinha caído, a mulher foi para o outro lado da lanchonete empurrando a lixeira com o pé. O rapaz sentou-se pensando em avisar os amigos no dia seguinte, quando um papel rolou discretamente pelo chão e parou perto de seus pés. Ele olhou para Wufei que continuava lendo o jornal, fazendo uma parada para olhar para ele e depois tornando a ler.

Quatre comeu alguma coisa rapidamente e foi ao banheiro, onde poderia ler o papel sem ser incomodado.

_Tome cuidado, houve um assassinato esses dias de um homem que era membro dessa organização. Um tal de Fabrício foi encontrado morto a tiros em um parque. Duo viu alguém te seguindo e achamos que seria prudente mudarmos o local de encontro para variar. Trowa arrumou um emprego em uma loja de eletrônicos na rua do hotel dele, portanto se quiser falar com alguém, fale com ele._

Enquanto o árabe não voltava e Wufei continuava a ler seu jornal, um homem de uns 23 ou 24 anos que estava sentado tomando um café, aproveitou-se do fato que a garçonete estava varrendo o chão perto dele para discretamente pegar alguma coisa dentro da lixeira.

Ainda naquele dia Dantes jogava pôquer com alguns amigos em sua sala quando foi interrompido pelo mesmo homem que estava na lanchonete algumas horas antes.

- Espero que seja importante, Tim. – Disse Dantes.

- Eu segui Tomas como mandou senhor, e parece que ele ia entregar um bilhete a um rapaz chinês numa lanchonete do centro.

- Um bilhete? Que interessante. E será que pelo menos você leu o que estava escrito antes de atrapalhar nosso jogo?

- Sim senhor, por isso que vim até aqui. Leia.

Dantes pegou o amassado folheto de propaganda de uma pizzaria e encontrou no verso alguma coisa escrita. Estava difícil de ler pois o papel estava bastante amassado.

_Acho que a organização pode estar envolvida com os ataques de mobile suits ao banco e ao complexo penal africano. Um carregamento de peças que acredito possam ser de mobile suits, será entregue hoje à noite no depósito 4 de alguma fábrica. Infelizmente não sei informar que fábrica é essa._

- OUTRO RATO? – Gritou Dantes batendo a mão fechada na mesa. – Mal explodimos um e já vem outro enxerido... Quero que matem ele! E descubra quem é o chinês e mande chumbo nele também!

- Sim senhor.

- Vou ensinar esses ratos a ficarem quietos em suas tocas!

N/A: Mais um capítulo on-line! Yayyyyyyyy! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Sei que parece absurdo os pilotos se comunicarem desta forma, sem usar nenhum tipo de código, mas se não fosse assim não tinha como a mensagem ser interceptada... Assim que eu tiver tempo eu devo postar o próximo capítulo, se alguém quiser deixar uma opinião sobre este último eu agradeço. Em outras palavras... Quero reviews! E por favor, sem sugestões yaoi que já tem montes de yaoi neste site, vamos variar um pouco as coisas...


	5. Quando As Coisas Se Complicam

Declaração: Gundam Wing não me pertence. A série Emergency Room, ou Plantão Médico na dublagem, também não me pertence... (tá legal, assustei os leitores agora...) Apenas quis fazer uma brincadeira...

Quero agradecer à Tina Chan e Misao Kinomoto pelas sugestões de códigos e peço desculpas mas não vou usar códigos mesmo... O problema é que se fosse uma mensagem codificada, Dantes não teria como saber o que estava escrito... De qualquer modo, fico muito feliz pela ajuda de vocês! )

**Capítulo 5 – Quando as coisas se complicam**

- Eu não sei, não gosto desse técnico. Ele mal chegou no time e já fez um monte de mudanças.

- Mas cá entre nós John, o time estava uma bela porcaria.

- Bela porcaria pra você, mas eles estavam interagindo bem.

- Sei, só faltava marcar pontos...

- Bom dia. – Disse um garoto abrindo a porta do bar.

- Bom dia, Tomas.

- Tem trabalho pra hoje?

- Tá aqui. – Disse o barman estendendo-lhe um pacote.

- Onde eu devo entregar?

- Não sei, não me lembro. Pergunte pro Dantes.

- Tá.

O garoto foi para os fundos e bateu na porta. Ouviu um grunhido mal humorado que indicava que ele podia entrar e encontrou Dantes de pé, fumando um charuto fedorento.

- John não se lembra onde devo entregar isto.

- Nesse endereço que está anotado no jornal.

Quatre procurou o jornal do dia em cima da mesa e nele havia um endereço anotado na primeira folha.

- Mas isso fica na periferia da cidade.

- E eu com isso, moleque? Vá logo e não me encha o saco.

Quatre deixou a sala que fedia à fumaça de charuto e seguiu a pé. Não se sentia muito à vontade para pegar um ônibus carregando a encomenda, então seguiu a pé esperando chegar ao lugar até a hora do almoço. Caminhava a mais de duas horas quando viu dois dos homens de Dantes. Eles se aproximaram tranqüilamente dele, fazendo sinal para que esperasse.

- Ei, Tomas, o trabalho mudou.

- Mudou?

- É pra fazer a entrega num lugar diferente. Venha com a gente.

- Não precisa, só me diga a rua e o número, que eu vou sozinho.

- Eu não lembro o nome da rua. Sei ir até lá a pé, mas sabe como é, não costumo a prestar atenção nos nomes das ruas...

- Tudo bem, então.

- Venha, vamos cortar caminho pelo beco.

Quatre seguiu o mais alto dos homens para dentro do beco e o outro seguia logo atrás. Estavam conversando normalmente, mas quando entraram no beco a conversa cessou estranhamente. O homem que andava a frente dele esticou o braço direito para cima, batendo a mão pelos tijolos da parede e o garoto viu um revólver brilhar em sua cintura quando a blusa dele subiu. Percebeu que o outro homem o seguia muito de perto, quase tropeçando nele e começou a desconfiar. O beco estava vazio e silencioso e era bastante estreito. Não sabia se estava se preocupando à toa, mas achou melhor confiar em seus instintos.

- Espera um pouco, meu cadarço está desamarrado. – Disse ele se abaixando.

O homem que o seguia parou, olhando-o impaciente e o árabe, num movimento rápido, levantou-se, empurrou o homem e tentou correr. Logo pôde confirmar o que pensava daquele cara. Ele tinha bastante força física. O cara o agarrou pela blusa e o puxou pra trás, passando-lhe uma rasteira e o derrubando. Antes que Quatre pudesse se levantar, o outro meteu-lhe um forte chute nas costelas.

Uma velha senhora estava em seu apartamento cozinhando alguma coisa de aparência desagradável, quando ouviu um barulho do lado de fora. Debruçou-se na janela da cozinha e olhou através da cortina de renda. Dois homens estavam batendo e chutando um terceiro que estava caído no chão. Ela pensou se deveria chamar a polícia. Nesse momento, um dos homens sacou um revólver e atirou. A julgar pelos movimentos do garoto no chão, a bala tinha lhe acertado a perna, mas o disparo não tinha feito som algum. Vendo isso ela foi ao telefone e contou o que tinha visto. Depois voltou à janela preocupada com o rapaz.

Viu ele tentar se levantar do chão e ser chutado até cair de novo. Um dos homens riu e o segundo o catou pela blusa, levantou-o e o empurrou contra a parede bruscamente dizendo alguma coisa. O garoto tentou reagir mas foi jogado ao chão mais uma vez. O outro homem puxou o revólver e atirou de novo, acertando-o na barriga. Rindo novamente ele apontou a arma para a cabeça do rapaz. A senhora fechou os olhos angustiada e então ouviu o som do carro da polícia. Os dois homens pareceram ouvir também e quiseram se apressar. O que tinha a arma apontada para o garoto loiro atirou, mas este chutou a arma com a perna boa no mesmo momento, aproveitando a distração causada pela sirene e desviando a bala, que foi parar na parede.

Antes que o assassino pudesse atirar de novo, um policial entrou no beco atirando e os dois tiveram de fugir correndo. O oficial correu atrás deles enquanto o outro que vinha atrás parou para olhar o rapaz caído. Ele estava consciente mas não parecia que ia ficar assim por muito tempo.

- Aqui é o oficial Gary, preciso de uma ambulância, tenho uma vítima de tiroteio. – Disse o policial em um rádio comunicador.

- Garoto, pode me ouvir?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, fique acordado. Eu vou pegar um estojo de primeiros socorros, não se mexa.

Gary foi até o carro e voltou correndo com o kit, esperando pelo menos tentar diminuir o sangramento do garoto antes da ambulância chegar.

- Garoto, eu vou tentar parar esse sangramento! Garoto? Garoto!

Dez minutos mais tarde, uma moça tomava um cafezinho de pé, perto da porta de entrada de um hospital público de Berlin, quando quase foi atropelada por uma maca empurrada por paramédicos, que fez balançarem as portas violentamente.

- Rapaz entre 18 e 20 anos baleado na perna direita e no abdome! Perdeu muito sangue e está inconsciente, pressão arterial 8 por 6, oxigenação à 86! – Gritou a paramédica para os médicos que estavam na recepção.

Dois médicos vieram correndo e empurraram a maca em alta velocidade pelo corredor, aparentemente esperando que quem estivesse na frente saltasse para dar passagem. Entraram em uma das salas da emergência e mais duas enfermeiras entraram junto.

- Abby, traga duas unidades de O negativo!

- Alguém me passa a tesoura!

Uma enfermeira pegou uma tesoura e cortou a blusa e a perna da calça do rapaz. O pequeno pacote escorregou e caiu no chão.

- Adivinha o que nosso amigo estava fazendo para se meter em confusão? – Disse a enfermeira catando o pacote e largando em cima da mesa.

Ninguém pareceu se espantar muito com o achado.

- Vamos administrar um vasoconstritor para diminuir o sangramento.

- Vasoconstritor entrando! – Gritou uma enfermeira injetando o medicamento.

- Peça hemograma e um toxicológico completo e vamos pra radiografia!

- As balas não saíram?

- Não.

Os médicos saíram correndo desembestados com a maca pelo corredor, quase atropelando um velho que reclamava a altos berros que queria usar o banheiro.

- Dr. Carter, pneumotórax na sala 8.

- Você cuida aqui?

- Cuido, pode ir. – Respondeu a outra médica.

O Dr. Carter foi cuidar do outro paciente. Aquele era um dia movimentado no hospital. Ele foi dar instruções aos alunos que estavam atendendo o outro paciente e ia tomar um copo de água quando uma enfermeira veio correndo até ele.

- O baleado tem uma bala presa dentro da Artéria Femoral, ele vai pra cirurgia.

- Droga, o vasoconstritor deve ter piorado tudo! Avise a cirurgia que vamos subir!

- Já avisei.

- E a outra bala?

- Causou uma hemorragia grande, mas não parece ter feito um estrago dos maiores.

- Esse vai ser um looongo plantão...

Quatre acordou em uma sala iluminada e sentiu os olhos arderem por causa da luz forte. Tentou se mexer e sentiu uma tontura bastante incômoda. Quando foi levar a mão à cabeça, alguma coisa lhe prendeu o pulso. Ele olhou melhor e reparou que era uma algema. Esta o prendia à grade da cama.

- Você acordou?

Quatre olhou para o lado e viu uma moça morena, deitada em uma cama ao lado da sua. Mas ela não usava um pijama de hospital e sim um jaleco branco e um uniforme de médico.

- Por que estou algemado?

- Parece que encontraram o seu pacotinho.

- Ah...

Quatre tinha se esquecido. Sabia que estava com problemas agora, pois se descobrissem quem ele era de verdade seria praticamente impossível explicar.

- Talvez você possa fazer um acordo com a polícia, assim você reduz sua pena. E acredite, tem trabalhos melhores, devia pensar no assunto. – Disse a moça.

- Acho que você tem razão... Por que está aqui?

- Sou aluna do quarto ano. Passei mal depois de ver um atropelado que chegou com as tripas pra fora...

- Entendo.

- Sabe que você me lembra uma pessoa?

- Quem?

- Um cara importante das colônias. Quatre alguma coisa Winner. Já ouviu falar? Só o seu cabelo é diferente.

- Já ouvi sim. "_Se ela soubesse..."_

A aluna deitou-se novamente encarando o teto. Quatre catou um pedaço de arame que prendia o frasco de soro e começou a tentar arrombar a algema. Se fosse descoberto teria muitos problemas.

- Então, senhor sem identificação? Qual a sua benção?

- Quê? – Perguntou o garoto, sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Eu quis dizer, qual o seu nome.

- Q... Tomas.

- Tomas... Você tem família? Pais?

- Não.

- Eu tenho um amigo que trabalha numa agência de empregos. Quando estiver livre, se quiser dar uma ligada, eu posso falar com ele.

- Por que se preocupa comigo?

- Eu sei que as pessoas às vezes não têm escolha e tem que fazer trabalhos ilegais para ganhar a vida. Tem gente que simplesmente chama pessoas assim de marginais, mas eu acho que é muito fácil falar isso quando você tem uma vida fácil e seu pai paga uma faculdade pra você. Quero te ajudar.

A garota anotou alguma coisa em um papel e entregou a ele.

- É o meu celular. Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa por você, ligue. Meu nome é Danielle.

O árabe pegou o papel e em mais alguns segundos conseguiu se soltar.

- Ei, o que está fazendo?

- Preciso sair daqui.

- Se você fugir vai ser pior! Vão acabar te prendendo de novo e isso só vai aumentar a sua sentença! Posse de drogas não vai te dar nem um ano de cadeia, se fugir vai piorar as coisas!

- Não tem como ficar pior.

- Você não pode andar, vai abrir os pontos!

Quatre ignorou ela e catou suas roupas na cômoda ao lado da cama. Começou a se trocar rapidamente, apesar de levemente incomodado pela presença da garota.

- O que fizeram com a minha blusa?

- Cortaram pra abrir, agora pare e me escute!

- Cortaram pra abrir? Mas tem botões!

- As enfermeiras não ligam muito pra isso...

- Olha, agradeço por se preocupar comigo, mas você não entende. Preciso sair daqui.

Quatre terminou de se vestir e saiu andando pelo corredor com dificuldade. Um policial o viu e foi atrás dele. Ele tentou correr mas a perna doía demais e logo foi capturado novamente.

- Se já está bom pra andar então vamos pra delegacia, seu marginal.

- Esperem! – Gritou um médico. – Ele não recebeu alta ainda! E você, o que está fazendo fora da sua cama?

- Desculpa doutor, mas esse aqui vem comigo agora.

- Mas q...

O policial saiu arrastando o garoto. O médico ficou parado encarando eles irem embora com uma expressão incrédula. Jogou a ficha que tinha na mão na parede e saiu praguejando.

Na delegacia, o chefe de polícia foi chamado para interrogar um garoto preso por posse de drogas. Estava cansado de lidar com esses garotos que carregavam drogas. Eram peixes pequenos, prendê-los não adiantava nada. Apenas lotava ainda mais os presídios, onde estavam os criminosos de verdade.

- Então moleque. Seu nome é Tomas, certo?

- Sim. – Disse Quatre, torcendo para que sua verdadeira identidade não fosse descoberta.

- O que você acha de fazermos um acordo?

- Um acordo?

- Sim. Você me diz pra quem você trabalha e onde ia entregar isso e eu posso, talvez, soltá-lo.

Denunciar Dantes à polícia não traria grandes resultados. A OMMP tinha conhecimento de que era ele o subcomandante da região mas não o haviam prendido pois queriam obter mais informações. Dantes era um peixe pequeno que poderia guiá-los a um peixe maior e suas ações pouco discretas o tornavam o caminho mais curto para chegar a Mountecchio.

- Não conheço o chefe. Um intermediário me entrega a encomenda e eu levo até o local.

- Talvez você possa me dizer os locais onde fez entregas. Aqui está. – Disse o homem, lhe estendendo um caderno e uma caneta. – Não se acanhe.

Quatre escreveu alguns dos endereços no papel e passou ao delegado. Ele o arrastou até a cela e o largou lá.

- Você não disse que ia me soltar?

- Se os endereços me ajudarem a efetuar algumas prisões, sim.

No dia seguinte o ex-piloto estava dormindo como podia, apesar da dor dos ferimentos, que estava bastante forte agora que não estava tomando mais analgésicos, quando foi acordado bruscamente por um policial.

- Está solto, delinqüente. Rua.

Quatre saiu mancando. Não tinha sentido tanta dor na perna antes porque estava sob o efeito da morfina mas agora o medicamento não fazia mais efeito algum. O policial ficou olhando da porta da delegacia ele ir embora se apoiando nos muros.

- Chefe, por que soltou o rapaz?

- Ele é um peixe pequeno.

- Mas tentaram matar ele, e se tentarem de novo?

- Será um delinqüente a menos na cidade. Cá entre nós? Quem se preocupa? Se prendemos ele, vai ser só mais um pra lotar os presídios, se o soltamos, ele volta direto pro legista. QUEM se importa?

- Eu não sei. Mas tenho pena dele. Não pegaram os assassinos. Ele não dura dois dias...

N/A: Sim, eu sei... Eu maltratei o Quatre nesse capítulo... Por favor, fãs dele, não me batam! Minhas tendências violentas são culpa dos 300 seriados policiais que eu assisto, portanto a culpa é da tv a cabo! (Querendo jogar a culpa da própria insanidade em outro). Mas não fiquem tristes que eu recompenso ele depois... E mais uma vez, esta serva faz seu humilde pedido... REVIEWS!


	6. O Próximo Alvo

Declaração: Não... Gundam Wing não me pertence... Se pertencesse não ia ter aquele final chove e num molha...

Tina Chan: Realmente... Exagerei no capítulo passado... Eu sei que ele levou tiro, foi pro hospital, acabou preso e talz... Mas há males que vem para o bem! Aguarde...

**Capítulo 6 – O próximo alvo**

Eram aproximadamente 11 e meia da manhã quando dois homens em uma caminhote saíram à rua.

- E então, Tim? Você lembra bem da cara do chinês?

- Pare de me encher, Kevin. Meu trabalho é encontrar ele de novo, o seu é explodi-lo. Fique quieto até eu concluir minha parte e aí você faz a sua.

- Onde vamos procurá-lo?

- Vamos rodar a área próxima ao lugar onde Tomas tentou se comunicar com ele. E espero que faça um serviço bom pro seu próprio bem. Aqueles dois ignorantes falharam em matar o Tomas e o chefe não ficou nada contente.

- É eu sei. Mas não se preocupe. Eu tenho aqui uma bomba excelente. – Disse Kevin apontando com a cabeça algo que estava no banco de trás.

- Essa porcaria não pode explodir agora, não é?

- Só se você bater o carro, portanto olhe pra frente.

- Eu sei dirigir, cale a boca. Estava pensando se a polícia não vai ficar encucada. É a segunda bomba em menos de um mês.

- Essa bomba é totalmente diferente da que usei no carro do outro cara. É especial.

- Especial?

- É uma caixa de papelão reforçada e dentro está a bomba em uma caixa menor, cercada por pedaços de vidro quebrado. Faz parecer uma brincadeira de mal-gosto. Essa criança quando explodir, vai dilacerar qualquer um que estiver a menos de uns 5 metros dela.

Os dois riram alto e quase morreram do coração quando um carro passou a frente deles e por pouco não os fez bater.

Enquanto isso, numa loja barata da cidade, uma vendedora estava sentada desanimada, esperando que algum cliente entrasse na loja quando finalmente viu um chegando. Ao se aproximar dele levou um grande susto. O homem mancava e estava com uma perna da calça e a blusa cortadas e manchadas de sangue. Podía-se ver que estava enfaixado mas mesmo assim não era uma visão agradável.

- O senhor está bem?

- Estou, preciso de roupas novas.

- C...claro, o que o senhor precisa, uma blusa e uma calça nova?

- Mais um boné e um óculos escuro.

- Por aqui, por favor... – Disse ela fazendo sinal para que ele o seguisse. Não estava gostando daquilo e preferiu não fazer mais perguntas.

Ela trouxe algumas calças e mais uma pilha de blusas e camisas, perguntando que tipo de estilo era de seu agrado. O rapaz nem ouviu a pergunta. Pegou uma calça qualquer e uma blusa. Depois escolheu um boné que não fosse muito colorido e dirigiu-se ao lugar onde estavam expostos os óculos de sol. Pegou um, pôs, se olhou no espelho e resolveu ficar com aquele mesmo. Na opinião da vendedora, aquele não tinha ficado bom, mas ela ficou com medo de falar alguma coisa. Ele foi até o caixa, pagou em dinheiro, depois se trancou no provador e saiu totalmente vestido, carregando suas roupas rasgadas na mão.

- Você pode jogar isso fora pra mim? – Perguntou ele à vendedora que já estava rezando para aquele homem esquisito sair logo dali.

- Pos...posso sim.

- Obrigado.

- De nada, volte sempre! – Disse ela sorridente. "_Não entre aqui nunca mais, seu maluco esquisito!"_

_------_

- Olha lá, é ele!

- Beleza, Tim. Desça e siga ele pra ver pra onde ele vai, depois ligue pro meu celular que eu vou com o carro.

- Tá certo.

------

- Olá, senhor Chang! – Cumprimentou o dono do hotelzinho de trás do balcão na recepção. – Não vai querer ler o jornal do dia?

- Vou sim, obrigado. – Respondeu o chinês pegando o jornal

Wufei se sentou no sofá que ficava ali na recepção para os hóspedes conversarem, folhearem o jornal ou assistirem televisão e começou a ler. O dono depois de alguns minutos, saiu e foi cuidar de alguma coisa no andar de cima. Uma mulher que trabalhava no hotelzinho surgiu apressada pelo corredor que dava a pouco mais de um metro do sofá e acabou trombando no móvel.

- Ai! Me desculpe senhor Chong... Tenho que pedir pro gerente não deixar esse sofá no meio da porta, mas ele não quer encostá-lo na parede...

- É Chang...

- Chang? Perdoe-me, sou péssima pra lembrar nomes.

A mulher contornou o móvel, onde o garoto estava sentado imaginando se xingava ela ou a deixava passar, e saiu pela porta da frente para fazer compras no mercado. A recepção ficou totalmente vazia. Wufei voltou para o seu jornal, pensando se conseguiria lê-lo e depois de alguns poucos minutos um homem entrou carregando uma caixa de papelão.

- É entrega pro dono, quando ele voltar pode avisá-lo, fazendo favor? – Perguntou o homem largando a caixa no chão em frente ao balcão e a menos de 2 metros do rapaz.

- Sem problemas.

O cara foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

"_Que estranho. Ele não disse quem era e nem o que tem na caixa."_

Wufei voltou a ler. O som do aspirador de pó no andar de cima que já estava ligado a mais de 20 minutos cessou e o silêncio total surgiu, quebrado apenas por um único som. Um som que Wufei não tinha reparado antes, o tic tac de um relógio. Intrigado por não se lembrar de que houvesse algum relógio ali que fizesse um barulho tão alto ele olhou em volta. Como pensava, o único relógio que viu era digital. Então olhou para a caixa. O som parecia sair dela.

- Mas que droga, será que... "_Melhor sair daqui."_

O garoto levantou-se, deu a volta no sofá e entrou no corredor. Não teve muito tempo para se distanciar, um grande estouro confirmou suas suspeitas. Estilhaços voaram para todos os lados em uma velocidade absurda. Muitos voaram na direção dele, sendo que os mais baixos acertaram o sofá e vários outros mais altos, passaram por cima e lhe acertaram nas costas. Por sorte ele foi rápido o bastante para proteger a cabeça.

Mal acreditando que tinha escapado vivo, ele vestiu a jaqueta preta que carregava embaixo do braço e saiu correndo pelos fundos do hotel. Se alguém visse seus ferimentos e ele imaginava que tinha vários, ficaria no mínimo curioso. Não havia sinal de nenhuma alma viva por lá e ele fugiu para o outro lado da cidade, percorrendo as ruas movimentadas por um bom tempo, até ter certeza de ninguém o seguia.

Por volta de 4 da tarde, Trowa estava no seu novo emprego. Era uma loja de eletrônicos e ele era responsável por atender ao telefone e encaminhar os clientes até um vendedor. Uma mulher entrou com uma criança na loja perguntando se eles vendiam computadores. O telefone tocou. O rapaz disse a ela que fosse ao andar de cima e atendeu o aparelho.

- Riyonick Eletrônicos, boa tarde. – Disse ele entediado.

- 03, aqui é o 04.

Trowa olhou em volta para se certificar que não havia ninguém perto e continuou.

- Você está bem? Não fez contato nem ontem nem hoje.

- Fui descoberto. Tentaram me matar. Não posso voltar pro meu hotel.

- Espere um pouco. – Disse Trowa ao ouvir o som da porta da loja se abrindo. Ficou aliviado de ver que coincidentemente era Duo quem tinha chegado.

- E aí? – Perguntou Duo, vendo que ele tapava o telefone com a mão. – Nem sinal do 04...

- Estou falando com ele no telefone.

- Sério? Ele está bem?

- Parece que o descobriram, mas pelo menos está vivo. Diga 04, onde está?

- No outro lado da cidade.

- Talvez seja melhor nos reunirmos em outro lugar. 02 pode reservar um quarto de hotel para nós 4 em um bairro bem afastado do centro.

- Tudo bem, eu reservo. Ligo pra você dizendo onde é. Só avise pro 05.

- Tudo bem. Ligo em umas duas horas pra saber onde é.

Trowa desligou e se sentou. Desistiu de ler o livro que estava lendo e ficou encarando o movimento na rua através da porta de vidro. Mais alguns minutos e o telefone tocou novamente, mas desta vez era Wufei quem ligava.

- Riyonick Eletrônicos, boa tarde.

- 03, é o 05. Você por acaso teria ouvido um estouro?

- Acho que ouvi alguma coisa. Mas veio de longe.

- Ótimo, foi a recepção do hotel onde eu estava que explodiu...

- Você está bem?

- Nada sério. Encontraram o 04?

- Sim, ele ligou agora a pouco. Tentaram matar ele também.

- O que fazemos agora?

- 02 foi procurar um hotel para nós em outro lugar mais seguro. Ligue de volta em uma hora ou mais que eu já vou saber onde é.

Entendido.

Horas mais tarde, Duo estava sentado em sua própria cama no quarto, esperando os outros aparecerem. Alguém bateu à porta. Ele foi abrir e encontrou Quatre.

- E aí Quatre! Ficamos preocupados com você. Achei que tinham te metido chumbo...

- E meteram...

- Hã?

Quatre andou um pouco até uma cama e Duo então reparou que ele mancava. Antes que pudesse mencionar isso, o árabe ergueu a blusa exibindo um curativo na barriga.

- Argh... Isso deve ter doído, hein? O que aconteceu exatamente?

O outro lhe explicou tudo, desde a tentativa de assassinato até a prisão. Mal acabou e outra pessoa bateu à porta. Era Trowa. Ele também queria maiores explicações e Quatre se viu forçado a contar tudo de novo, reclamando que eles é que iriam explicar depois a Wufei, porque ele estava já cansado. Os 3 sentaram-se em suas camas pensando cada um no seu canto, quando bateram mais uma vez na porta. Wufei entrou. Não parecia muito bem e andava devagar.

- Aê, Wufei! Você escapou inteiro, hein? – Disse Duo dando-lhe um tapinha amigável nas costas.

O chinês fez uma expressão de dor e ameaçou matar Duo se ele fizesse aquilo de novo.

- O que houve, isso doeu?

Wufei tentou tirar o casaco mas parecia ter alguma dificuldade para mover os braços e os outros o ajudaram. Então puderam ver os ferimentos. Eram vários cortes e na maioria deles ainda haviam pequenos cacos de vidro enterrados.

- Ai... Cara, isso tá feio, hein? Olha só essa jaqueta, tá toda suja de sangue.

- Melhor se sentar. – Disse Quatre indicando a cama mais próxima.

- Minhas calças estão sujas do sangue que escorreu. Só não dá pra ver porque o tecido é escuro. Melhor eu ficar de pé.

- Então tire elas e sei lá, deite-se... – Sugeriu Duo. – Nós temos que tirar esses cacos e fazer uns curativos.

- Eu vou comprar umas ataduras e algum anti-séptico.

- Ótima idéia, Trowa. Eu vou ver se consigo tirar esses estilhaços todos.

Quando Trowa voltou trazendo tudo que precisavam encontrou Wufei deitado na cama, ocasionalmente grunhindo e xingando Duo que tentava tirar os cacos com um lápis.

- Ai! Seu idiota, tome cuidado!

- Calma, cara! Tá difícil tirar assim. Esse aqui acabou entrando mais fundo ainda...

- Ele perdeu bastante sangue e os cortes continuam sangrando. – Disse Quatre.

- Eu não posso ir a um médico, seria muito perigoso. Sem falar que iriam querer saber aonde eu consegui me machucar deste jeito.

- Mas você está se sentindo bem? Tirando a dor...

- Não. Acho que devo estar com queda de pressão. Perdi bastante sangue, o que esperava?

- Eu acho que tenho uma idéia. – Disse Quatre tirando um papel do bolso.

- O quê? Não vou a lugar nenhum, não invente.

- Você precisa de um médico pra extrair esses cacos e suturar seus ferimentos.

O garoto pegou o telefone e discou. Era quase 8 horas da noite e ele nem sabia se a pessoa para quem ligava poderia falar com ele agora.

- Alô. – Disse a voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Danielle?

- Eu mesma, quem é?

- É o Tomas.

Os outros 3 olharam Quatre sem entender.

N/A: Mais um belo capítulo on-line... Outra vez eu quero que saibam que é culpa da tv se eu tenho tendências violentas... Pelo menos eu consegui passar mais um capítulo inteiro sem matar ninguém! Hehehe... Já é um progresso...


	7. As Suspeitas se Confirmam

Declaração: Precisa mesmo repetir? Já declarei 6 vezes q Gundam Wing não me pertence... Vamos variar as coisas um pco, estas declarações são tão chatas... Tá vou contar uma piada... Duas vacas conversando, uma disse... Não, deixa pra lá... Vamos logo com isso...

Tina Chan: Vlw por mais um review, fico feliz de ver q vc está acompanhando minha história. Qto a sua pergunta, a Danielle não tem nenhum parentesco com o Quatre.

Celle-chan: Aeee! Mais uma q não curte yaoi! Obrigada pelo review, q bom q vc gostou do meu fic. Qto as perguntas não precisa se desculpar, gosto de ver q tem gente interessada e não me importo de responder, dentro do possível. Aí vai:

1-Vc vai ter q ler pra saber, desculpe...

2-Ela não aparece mais na história, do jeito q saiu, não teve como incluir ela nos capítulos seguintes ao do enterro.

3-Bom, hehehe... O Milliardo não participa do fic... A Sally e a Hilde devem aparecer de novo, mas outros personagens ficarão de fora desta vez.

4-Não entendi mto bem o q vc quis dizer com essa pergunta...hehehehehe

5-Os gundams foram destruídos e como esta situação não chega a ser uma ameaça de guerra, achei q não havia necessidade de incluí-los na história.

**Capítulo 7 – As Suspeitas se Confirmam**

- Tomas, por que é que você continua se metendo em confusão? – Falou a voz nervosa de Danielle, do outro lado da linha.

- Não me meti em confusão, só estou lhe pedindo que venha até aqui ajudar o meu amigo que está ferido.

- Por que não o leva ao hospital? Eu não sou médica formada ainda!

- É perigoso, estaremos correndo sérios riscos.

- De serem presos?

- De sermos mortos! Por favor, eu sei que você consegue tirar esses cacos e suturar os machucados dele.

- Você tem alguma idéia do que está me pedindo? Está dizendo para eu deixar a minha casa, à noite, e ir até o hotel onde você está, sozinha, tratar do seu amigo?

- Eu não vou te fazer nada! – Se defendeu rapidamente o árabe, ficando levemente vermelho. – Não é nada disso! Confie em mim, não vou te fazer nada...

- Tudo bem, eu vou...

Danielle desligou o telefone e começou a se vestir. "_Eu devo estar louca, vou me arrepender..." _Já vestida, pegou o carro e saiu. Levou menos de vinte minutos para chegar. Entrou no hotel carregando uma maleta com materiais de sutura num braço e uma bolsa no outro. O gerente do hotel pediu que subisse imediatamente, assim que ela lhe disse o seu nome.

Desconfiada, ela deixou a mão dentro da bolsa, segurando um bisturi afiadíssimo e bateu. Se alguém fizesse qualquer coisa que não gostasse, ela estava pronta para se defender. A porta se abriu e ela encontrou um homem de cabelo comprido preso em uma trança.

- Você que é a Danielle? – Perguntou o homem.

- Sim... – Respondeu ela desconfiada.

- Obrigado por ter vindo. Entre, nosso amigo precisa parar de sangrar logo...

Ela entrou, ainda sem tirar a mão da bolsa. Duo reparou que ela tinha alguma coisa perigosa à mão, mas fingiu não ver. Não podia culpar ela por achar aquela situação perigosa. Danielle viu então Quatre sentado numa cama e o outro rapaz deitado cheio de cortes e ficou aliviada. Ao menos o que Tomas falara parecia ser verdade.

- Meu Deus, alguém já andou tentando tirar esses estilhaços?

- Já. – Respondeu Wufei. – O idiota do Duo estava tentando tirá-los com um lápis.

- Ei, é assim que você me agradece? – Reclamou Duo indignado.

Wufei encarou Duo com um olhar ameaçador.

- Não adianta tentar imitar o Heero, não é a mesma coisa...

- Ora, cale a boca...

- Desculpe, mas sem uma pinça seria impossível e muitos cacos estão embaixo da pele, vou ter que cortar para tirar. – Disse a garota.

- Que ótimo... – Reclamou Wufei.

- Calma, não vou meter a faca em você sem pelo menos uma anestesia local, não é? Tomas, alcança minha mala, você vai ser meu instrumentador.

O garoto abriu a maleta e a quartanista pegou uma seringa com lidocaína e começou a trabalhar, tirando os estilhaços e suturando os cortes o mais cedo possível. Mesmo assim, ela levou mais de uma hora para concluir tudo.

- Bom, é isso. – Disse ela se levantando já mais confiante. – Agora você, Tomas. Deixa eu ver seus ferimentos.

O rapaz levantou a blusa.

- Assim não dá, tira essa blusa. Eu tenho que tirar as ataduras primeiro pra ver como está. E se puder tire as calças também que eu preciso ver a sua perna.

Quatre obedeceu sem falar nada, apesar dos outros pilotos repararem que ele estava com o rosto mais corado do que de costume.

- Está meio inflamado. Acho que você vai precisar de antibióticos. O problema é que eu não posso receitar nada pois não sou formada. Amanhã tenho estágio no hospital depois da aula, vou catar algumas amostras grátis e volto aqui. Será que vão estar aqui?

- Deve ter alguém. – Disse Trowa.

- Ótimo. Vejo vocês amanhã. – Disse ela saindo.

Todos fizeram silêncio por um tempo, até terem certeza que ela tinha ido embora. Então Quatre finalmente contou aos outros a respeito da conversa entre Dantes e o homem, sobre a encomenda que estaria no depósito 4 de alguma fábrica.

- Então eu e Duo vamos começar a investigar isso amanhã. Quatre e Wufei ficam aqui.

- Vamos começar a procurar a fábrica? – Perguntou Duo.

- Isso mesmo. Se estiverem fabricando mobile suits, vamos precisar saber.

No outro dia, Duo e Trowa saíram cedo para verificarem diferentes fábricas e passaram o dia todo fora. Voltaram no fim da tarde e encontraram Danielle chegando do estágio, vestida toda de branco e carregando um jaleco preso ao ombro, mais uma mala que parecia bem pesada.

- Boa tarde! – Cumprimentou Duo.

- Oi, boa tarde. Como estão os dois?

- Acho que melhor, saímos cedo, não sei bem.

- Eu posso subir e ver como estão?

- Claro, fique a vontade. Quer que eu leve essa sua mala?

- Obrigada está mesmo pesada. – Disse a Danielle entregando-lhe a mala.

- Nooossa... O que você carrega aqui dentro? Chumbo?

- Meus livros de dermato, interpretação de raio x, bioquímica e oncologia. Mais o meu kit de sutura e outras coisas.

- Você carregou isso o dia inteiro?

- Que eu posso fazer?

Eles abriram a porta e entraram. Os dois garotos estavam lá, folheando uma lista telefônica para conseguir os endereços das fábricas da região e fecharam o livro rapidamente quando viram que Danielle tinha vindo.

- Olá vocês dois, como estão?

- Melhor. – Responderam eles ao mesmo tempo.

- Ótimo. Trouxe uns antibióticos pra vocês, vão ter que tomar de 8 em 8 horas por uns dias. – Disse ela tirando umas caixas da mala e em seguida se virou para Quatre. – Como seus ferimentos já não estão muito bons, eu trouxe um remédio mais forte. Tome de 12 em 12 horas por dois dias e depois tome o outro de 8 em 8 por mais uns 5 dias, aí eu venho examinar vocês, pode ser?

Os dois concordaram.

- Ótimo, eu vou voltar pro hospital. Até mais.

- Você não acabou de vir de lá? – Perguntou Quatre.

- Sim, mas é que hoje é sexta e eu tenho plantão à noite. São 36 horas e eu já cobri 4... Tenho que voltar. Tchau. Ah! Eu ia me esquecendo.

- Esquecendo o quê?

- Tomas, pegue. – Disse ela, jogando um celular tijolão no colo dele.

- O que é isso?

- Um celular velho. Assim eu posso ligar pra você pra saber se está tudo bem e avisar quando vou vir. Tchau!

Ela se foi, batendo levemente a porta.

- 36 horas? – Perguntou Duo depois que ela tinha ido embora. – Ninguém merece...

- E o que descobriram hoje? – Perguntou Wufei.

- Fomos a vários lugares mas não achamos nada em nenhum deles. – Disse Trowa.

- E eu quase fui mordido por um cachorro tão grande que parecia mais um bezerro...

- Nós listamos mais alguns lugares pra vocês verificarem. – Disse Quatre entregando um papel.

- Bom, pelo menos temos o que fazer amanhã...

No outro dia Duo e Trowa foram cada um investigar lugares diferentes. Duo seguiu para um lado da cidade e Trowa para o outro. Depois de ver duas fábricas normais, o piloto do Deathscythe já estava indo para a terceira. Supostamente era uma fábrica de carros, mas depois de dar uma olhada em volta ele reparou que havia um galpão nos fundos, com aparência abandonada e que era bem estranho. Ele deu a volta e entrou por uma janela de vidro quebrado. De início não viu nada estranho, apenas pilhas e mais pilhas de caixas de metal que formavam verdadeira paredes. Estava pensando em ir embora mas um som de máquinas trabalhando e pessoas conversando lhe chamou a atenção. Se só estocavam coisas ali, por que aquele barulho? Ele deu a volta e encontrou o que parecia uma linha de montagem. Caldeirões imensos estavam esquentando e derretendo minérios. Algumas pessoas estavam andando e conversando. O rapaz ficou ali durante algumas horas escutando o que falavam.

- Ei, Myles! Recebi uma ligação do chefe. Ele quer 22 peças prontas, entregues na semana que vem.

- 22 em uma semana? Isso é muito pouco tempo! Vamos carregar de avião?

- Sim. A organização tá fazendo a maior grana com isso, vão ter um certo prejuízo se a entrega atrasar, por isso é melhor não deixar isso acontecer.

- Quem diria que um dia iríamos vender mobile suits...

Começou a escurecer do lado de fora e os homens saíram, deixando apenas os caldeirões esquentando e derretendo o metal lentamente para que pudesse ser usado para moldar as peças.

Duo aproveitou que todos tinham ido embora e resolveu dar uma volta pelo local. Viu uma plataforma de metal que circundava todo o galpão pelo alto e subiu. Esta passava por cima das máquinas e dos caldeirões também. Viu o metal derretendo como lava dentro destes a vários metros abaixo de seus pés. O calor ali dentro, causado pelos caldeirões, era insuportável, assim como o barulho da plataforma, que rangia enquanto ele andava. Apesar de não ser um som muito alto era extremamente irritante.

Ele parou sobre um dos caldeirões, admirando a cor alaranjada do metal quase que totalmente líquido. De repente sentiu o chão sob seus pés ceder e afundar um pouco, rangendo mais alto. Antes que tivesse tempo de sair dali, a liga de que era feita a passarela, se rompeu no exato ponto onde ele estava e ele teria caído se não se segurasse no corrimão, que estava quente e escorregadio por causa do vapor que se condensava.

O garoto olhou para baixo e viu o metal líquido borbulhando em meio a outros pedaços que ainda estavam sólidos. Para seu desespero, suas mãos estavam escorregando. Não ia conseguir se segurar por muito tempo e se caísse morreria sem dúvida. Então ouviu uma voz e alguém apareceu e lhe estendeu a mão. Era um rapaz negro, usando gorro e roupas largas, mal-cuidadas.

- Segure minha mão. Depressa!

Duo agarrou a mão do homem e este o ajudou a subir.

- Cara, você salvou minha vida! – Disse ele aliviado.

- Você fez muito barulho, vamos sair daqui antes que alguém nos veja.

- Quem é você?

- Depois eu explico, siga-me.

N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora, povo! Não pretendia levar 3 semanas pra botar um novo capítulo, só q faculdade é uma coisa q come o tempo da gente... Espero q gostem deste capítulo e esperem eu postar o próximo, q pessoalmente, é o meu favorito. Se puderem por favor, deixem reviews. Eu nunca recebo mais q 2 reviews por capítulo, deixem uns 3 pelo menos, e aí eu posso morrer feliz...(alegria de pobre é dose... xP) HUAHUAHUAHUA!


	8. O Seqüestro

Declaração: Argh, de novo... Tá, Gundam Wing não me pertence... Imagina se pertencesse? Ia ser mais um seriado policial do que um anime de guerra...

Misao Kinomoto: É eu maltratei o Quatre... É que dos 5 pilotos, é com ele que eu tenho mais facilidade pra escrever, por isso ele sofre, coitado... Huahuahuahua! Vlw pelo reviewwww!

Carol: Eu tenho uma fã, que emoção! Vlw por deixar review, fiquei muito feliz.

Poly-chan: Huahuahua! Consegui 3 reviews num só capítulo! AEEEEE! Huahuahua! Vlw!

**Capítulo 8 – O Seqüestro**

O rapaz saiu correndo, seguido por Duo. Foram até o lado de fora, seguiram pela rua e entraram em um terreno baldio.

- O que estava fazendo ali? – Perguntou Duo para o homem.

- O mesmo que você, até que você resolveu subir naquela passarela velha.

- Você é da polícia?

- Não. Fique longe da fábrica ou vai se meter em problemas.

- E por que eu deveria escutar você?

- Porque sei o que estou falando. Quero saber se está sozinho aqui ou tem mais alguém investigando esse lugar.

- Isso não lhe interessa.

- Então fique longe da fábrica. Ouviu? – Disse o homem se levantando e indo embora aborrecido.

_E essa agora... Quem é esse cara? Melhor eu voltar e contar o que vi aqui._

Duo voltou para o hotel e relatou aos outros o que tinha visto, desde o começo, apenas omitindo o fato de que a passarela em que ele havia subido estava realmente caindo aos pedaços.

- Você faz alguma idéia de quem era o cara que te ajudou? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Não. Nunca o vi, mas acho que devemos voltar lá. Precisamos descobrir para onde vai esse carregamento e o que vai ser feito com ele.

- Provavelmente vão terminar de montar os mobile suits em outro lugar.

- Então está bem. Iremos todos até lá, recolher mais informações. – Disse Quatre.

- Você não está bem para ir até lá. – Disse Wufei.

- Você também não está exatamente inteiro... – Falou Duo.

- Não estou, mas posso andar. O Quatre ainda está mancando bastante e não vai poder correr se precisarmos fugir.

- É, acho que você tem razão. Eu seria um peso pra vocês.

- Desculpa, cara. Mas acho que o Wufei está certo. Melhor você ficar aqui.

- Tudo bem...

Os três saíram de imediato e se dirigiram à fábrica. Enquanto isso no hospital onde Danielle estagiava, dois homens de Dantes estavam conversando baixo na recepção.

- Por que é que viemos pra cá, afinal? Tomas já não está mais aqui.

- Pelo que sei, ele não foi para a cadeia. Foi liberado.

- Pode ter ido para qualquer lugar, mas duvido que esteja nesse hospital ainda.

- Vamos procurar o médico que o atendeu e falar com ele. Ele deve ter consulta marcada para tirar os pontos ou coisa parecida.

Os dois se dirigiram à mulher que atendia na recepção.

- Boa noite, senhora. Como vai?

- Bem, obrigada. O que posso fazer pelo senhor?

- Estamos procurando por um amigo que veio aqui uns dias atrás, ferido de bala.

- O nome dele, como é?

- Tomas.

- E o sobrenome?

- Não sei, ele nunca nos disse. Será que eu posso pelo menos falar com algum médico que tenha atendido ele?

- É amigo daquele Tomas? – Disse um outro funcionário. – A Danielle é que falou com ele. Até foi atender ele em casa um dia destes... Pergunte pra ela. Ela está saindo, aquela ali, no corredor.

- Obrigado. – Disseram os homens se dirigindo a ela.

- Ficou louco, Jeffrey? Não damos informações pra qualquer um!

- Desculpa, o que tem de mal?

- Você é idiota, sabia? Se não quer ser demitido, comece a ouvir o que os empregados experientes têm pra lhe falar, novato idiota!

- Tá... "_Velha chata..."_

- Doutora Danielle?

- Sou só aluna, pode me chamar de Danielle. Pois não?

- Eu gostaria de conversar sobre um paciente que fez cirurgia aqui.

- Não é comigo, não faço cirurgias.

- Sei que não, vamos indo.

- Eu vou para casa agora, terminei o plantão.

- Acho que vai comigo, mocinha... – Disse um dos homens, levantando a camisa e deixando ela ver um revólver que ele carregava na cintura.

Eles a arrastaram para dentro de um carro e pegaram a mala dela.

- Procure na agenda.

- Nada. – Disse o homem.

- Procure no celular.

- Me dê o seu celular!

- Fique longe de mim, seu cretino!

- Cala a boca, me dá o celular!

- Pare com isso, está aqui na mala...

- Por que não disse logo?

- Fica quieto, deixa eu ver a agenda. Que beleza... – Disse ele. – Olha o que eu achei aqui... Tomas: 78134574. Vamos levar ela pro chefe.

- O chefe está na fábrica, agora.

- Na fábrica? Ligue pra ele e pergunte o que ele quer que faça.

-------------------------

O homem que anteriormente tinha ajudado Duo estava mais uma vez dentro da fábrica, escondido dentro de uma das caixas de metal que formavam altas paredes para disfarçar a linha de montagem de peças. Ali dentro era o esconderijo perfeito. Ele conseguia ouvir tudo que se passava do lado de fora. Ouviu inclusive quando o celular de Dantes, que estava inspecionando, tocou.

- Alô. Pegaram a menina? Ótimo. Levem até meu escritório nos fundos do barzinho. Não façam nada com ela. Vou usá-la de isca para atrair Tomas, assim aquele desgraçado vai aprender a não se infiltrar no crime organizado.

"_Tomas? Quem será que é esse sujeito?"_

_------------------------_

Quatre estava deitado encarando o teto desde que os outros haviam saído. Não gostava de ficar ali sem fazer nada, mas sabia que se tivesse ido só iria atrapalhar. Olhou para o celular tijolão que Danielle tinha lhe dado, desejando que ele tocasse. Queria vê-la de novo. Voltou a estudar as manchas de mofo do teto, quando seu desejo foi realizado.

_Triiiim... Triiiim..._

"_Que toque estranho... Mas o que será que ela quer a essa hora da noite?"_

- Alô.

- Tomas? – Disse uma voz de homem do outro lado da linha.

- Sim? – Respondeu ele preocupado.

- Estamos com a sua amiguinha Dani aqui. Faz tempo que não nos vemos e achei que gostaria de rever seu velho amigo, Dantes.

- MISERÁVEL, O QUE FEZ COM ELA?

- Nada. Ainda. Mas se você não vier... Só vai vê-la de novo no noticiário.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Quero que venha até o meu bar, falar comigo. Ela está aqui do meu lado, fale com ela.

- Tomas, não venha!

- Danielle! Agüente firme, eu estou indo!

- Não venha, eles querem te...

- CALA A BOCA, MULHER! – Gritou a voz de Dantes. – Acho bom você não demorar, ou posso me entediar esperando você...

Dantes desligou. Quatre ficou imóvel por um segundo.

"_Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer! Ela se preocupou comigo e veio quando eu pedi, agora está em perigo e tudo por minha culpa... Eu tenho que ir até lá!"_

Ele desceu as escadas rapidamente e saiu apressado. A perna doía mas ele não mancava. Não tinha muito tempo.

-------------------------

Eram quase 9 horas da noite quando o homem que se escondia dentro da caixa metálica na fábrica ouviu o som de passos. Era baixo, como se quem estivesse ali não quisesse ser detectado, mas estava bem perto dele. Ele saiu com uma pistola na mão e encontrou um grupo de 3 pessoas, dentre eles o cara que tinha salvo de derreter naquele mesmo dia.

- Você de novo? Disse para ficar longe daqui. – Disse ele guardando a pistola.

- Olá, amigo... Curioso que ainda esteja aqui. – Respondeu o outro.

- Quero saber uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Um cara chamado Tomas, é amigo de vocês?

Todos pararam por um momento. Pelo que se lembravam, a aluna de medicina que os havia ajudado chamava Quatre assim.

- Pode ser, por quê? – Perguntou Duo.

O homem pareceu irritado.

- Por nada. Vão embora. – Disse dando-lhes as costas.

- Espere aí. Agora você vai se explicar. – Disse Duo lhe apontando seu revólver. – Me dê o revólver e vamos lá pra fora, onde podemos conversar com mais tranqüilidade.

Duo forçou o homem a ir andando e os outros dois foram atrás. Quando chegaram ao mesmo terreno baldio em que tinham feito parada anteriormente, Duo decidiu perguntar mais uma vez.

- O que houve com Tomas? Por que perguntou dele?

- Por motivo algum. Preciso ir agora, vão me deixar ir ou não?

- Este seu revólver aqui tem um silenciador. Eu posso atirar que ninguém vai ouvir.

- Eu sei, como você disse, é meu revólver...

- Responda minha pergunta!

Duo atirou no homem acertando-lhe o braço de raspão. Pela cara que fez, esta era sua intenção.

- De novo, mas que droga... – Disse ele se recompondo do ferimento, que agora sangrava.

- Fale!

- Tudo bem... – Disse ele, com cara de quem cooperava à contra-gosto. – Tomas está em perigo. Dantes seqüestrou uma mulher e quer usá-la de isca para atrair ele.

Os 3 pareceram bem alarmados ao ouvir isso. Tinham deixado Quatre sozinho e agora se arrependiam.

- Para onde levaram ela? – Perguntou Duo.

- Venham comigo, vou levá-los até lá.

- Você fica. E como vamos saber se não é uma armadilha pra nós? – Disse Duo apontando a arma para a cabeça do sujeito.

- Será que não dá pra confiar em mim? Estamos com pouco tempo, Dantes quer matar este homem.

- E como nós vamos saber que dá pra confiar em você?

- Vocês têm ótimos motivos pra isto.

N/A: Este capítulo eu gosto. Espero que vocês tenham gostado também. Normalmente eu espero 2 semanas pra postar capítulo novo, mas vamos fazer um acordo. Me digam o que vocês acham que a última frase do cara quer dizer e se vocês acertarem eu posto semana que vem. E olha que tá fácil... Huahuahuahua (Vamos ver se isso estimula a galera a deixar review...) Ah, Poly-chan, você está proibida de responder a pergunta, você já leu tudo mesmo...


	9. O Retorno de Heero

Declaração: Ok, Gundam Wing não pertence, não precisa esfregar na minha cara...

Tina-chan: Vc acertou! Huahuahua! Como eu prometi, estou postando um novo capítulo mais cedo.

Carol: Vlw pelo apoio, espero que goste deste capítulo tb.

**Capítulo 9 – O Retorno de Heero**

- Ótimos motivos? Será que eu posso saber por quê? – Perguntou Duo, irritado.

O homem suspirou e levou a mão à cabeça.

- Ei, não se mexa!

- Espere, não vou fazer nada, só quero tirar este gorro.

O garoto continuou segurando sua arma apontada para ele. O outro tirou o gorro e seus cabelos castanhos e desajeitados, que estavam escondidos pelo chapéu ficaram visíveis. Estranhamente ele lembrava alguém.

- H...Heero? – Perguntou Duo, incerto.

- Eu mesmo. Parece que não posso trabalhar em paz sem que vocês venham me incomodar...

Todos o olharam, incrédulos.

- Você está vivo! – Gritou Duo.

- Deixe a comemoração para depois. Quem é esse tal de Tomas?

- Acredito que seja o Quatre...

- Mas que droga, todo mundo veio pra cá? Então vamos logo, sigam-me.

Dizendo isso Heero desceu rapidamente pela rua, entrou em um carro bastante grande e saiu dirigindo, levando os outros três.

- Mas como é possível, Heero? – Perguntou Duo, sentado do lado dele. – Nós fomos ao seu enterro!

- Era tudo forjado. Foi um enterro de caixão fechado, acaso não se lembre.

- Mas por que você forjou sua própria morte? E como que a polícia não sabia? – Perguntou Trowa.

- O chefe de polícia que estava lá, Paulo Menesis, me devia um favor e quando meu carro explodiu, eu pedi a ele que me ajudasse. Dessa forma os homens de Dantes achariam que eu já era e eu poderia continuar meu trabalho.

- E como que você escapou da explosão? – Perguntou desta vez, Wufei.

- Larguei o carro na estrada pois queria pegar uma carona escondido em algum caminhão, num posto de gasolina. Não queria que seguissem meu carro, mas não fazia idéia de que havia uma bomba nele. Será que acabaram as perguntas agora?

- Tá, mudando de assunto, você disse que o Quatre estava correndo perigo...

- Querem matar ele, eu imagino. Preparem suas armas. – disse Heero. – Vamos entrar com tudo.

---------------------

No escritório nos fundos do bar, Danielle estava sentada no chão, encostada à parede. Dantes esperava Quatre, sentado em sua cadeira e apontando sua arma para a garota.

- Seu porco, por que mandou me seqüestrar? – Perguntou a estudante.

- Fique quieta. Aquele idiota do Tomas não devia ter se metido comigo e agora vai pagar por isso.

- Ele é só um garoto, por que está fazendo isso? Ele não é ameaça pra você, deixe-o em paz!

- Já disse para ficar quieta! Está querendo morrer?

A garota ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, estava encarando o vazio da sala quando alguém bateu à porta. Dantes mandou quem quer que fosse, entrar e a porta se abriu bruscamente. Era Quatre.

- Tomas, cuidado! Ele tá armado! – gritou a menina se levantando.

- Fica sentada no teu canto, sua imbecil! – Disse Dantes apontando o revólver para ela. – Senta aí!

- O que você quer? Se queria falar comigo podia ter usado outro meio, seu trapaceiro sujo!

Danielle voltou a sentar encarando o garoto. Nunca o tinha visto tão sério e nervoso.

- Tomas meu caro, por que não me conta o verdadeiro motivo de ter entrado na minha organização?

- Eu disse que precisava de dinheiro.

- Acho que não. Acho que já tinha seu emprego.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- E acho inclusive, que seu nome não é Tomas.

Quatre olhou para a garota agachada ali no canto. Ela o olhava como se se perguntasse do que o homem estava falando. Ele esperava que pudesse salvá-la, mas não sabia ainda como.

- Meu nome é Tomas sim. Não estou mentindo. Gostaria de saber por que mandou me matar.

- Infelizmente Tim interceptou um pequeno bilhetinho que você tentou entregar ao seu amigo.

- E por isso o atacaram também.

- Isso mesmo. Você teve sorte de que alguém chamou a polícia no dia em que meus homens foram atrás de você. Mas não vai ter a mesma sorte desta vez e se não cooperar, o corpo desta moça será encontrado junto com o seu.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Então obedeça ao que eu disser e talvez eu a deixe ir. Coloque esse seu revólver na minha mesa.

Quatre tirou o revólver da cintura e colocou em cima da mesa de Dantes. Notou a expressão de Danielle ao ver que ele portava uma arma, mas não disse nada.

- Agora ajoelhe-se e ponha as mãos na cabeça.

O garoto obedeceu novamente. Dantes se levantou ainda apontando sua arma para a estudante e chutou a barriga do rapaz com força. Este sentiu o ferimento do abdome se abrir de novo mas não soltou som algum. A estudante ficou olhando de longe, preocupada.

"_Se ele estava armado por que não atirou? Ele mal me conhece, por que se preocupa tanto?"_

- Me diga agora, por que entrou na minha organização? É bom que sua resposta me convença. Mulher! – Disse ele voltando-se para Danielle. – Estenda a mão.

A garota estendeu a mão, nervosa. Dantes encostou o cano do revólver na palma aberta.

- Você está estudando medicina, certo?

- Sim...

- Acredito eu, que suas mãos são uma ferramenta essencial. Tomas, é bom me convencer agora ou estouro a mão da sua namoradinha.

- O que quer que eu diga? – Perguntou ele, tremendo de ódio.

- Por que veio pra essa cidade? Você não morava aqui antes.

- Vim para tentar descobrir quem matou um amigo meu.

- Não está sendo convincente...

- Alguém colocou uma bomba no carro dele e o matou. Eu vim até aqui para matar quem fez isso. – Disse o garoto, tentando soar vingativo e torcendo para que o homem acreditasse na sua improvização

- Está mentindo. Você descobriu sobre as peças que são produzidas aqui.

- Descobri por acaso.

- E o chinês, quem era?

- Veio pelo mesmo motivo.

- Está querendo me dizer que só vieram os dois, para vingar a morte de um amigo?

- Sim...

- Ou você está mentindo ou é um completo retardado!

Nesse instante a conversa dos dois foi interrompida por um som de pessoas brigando no bar. Alguns tiros ecoaram e alguém chutou violentamente a porta do escritório. Quatre se virou, imaginando o que seria desta vez e deu de cara com Heero, que entrou atirando em Dantes e sem nem olhar na cara do garoto. Surpreso, Dantes não teve tempo de reagir. O tiro lhe acertou no meio da testa e ele caiu morto.

- Vamos sair daqui, depressa! – gritou Heero. – E pare de me olhar como se eu fosse um fantasma!

Outros homens entraram no bar e começaram a atacar Duo, Trowa e Wufei. Nenhum deles teve sucesso. Logo ouviram o som de uma viatura da polícia.

- Subam no alçapão do teto. – Disse Heero, apontando o teto sobre a mesa de Dantes. – É uma saída daqui.

Ele subiu na mesa e abriu o alçapão, agilmente pulando e sumindo por ele. Em seguida puxou Danielle para cima. Os outros entraram ainda trocando tiros com alguém no bar e ajudaram Quatre a subir, para depois subirem também. O alçapão contornava a casa por cima e saía nos fundos, por uma portinha minúscula escondida atrás de uma grande lixeira. O grupo correu para o carro de Heero, que estava parado a umas duas quadras dali e foi embora a toda velocidade.

- Heero, o que está fazendo aqui? Achamos que estivesse morto! – Perguntou Quatre para o garoto, que dirigia em uma velocidade que no mínimo assustaria quem passasse perto.

- Foi tudo forjado. Agora quero saber por que vocês estão aqui.

- Nós ficamos sabendo que você estava investigando a organização de Mountecchio. Viemos para tentar terminar seu trabalho e pegar quem supostamente tinha te matado... – Respondeu Duo.

- Esperem um momento! – Disse Danielle. – Vocês são agentes da polícia?

- Não exatamente... – Disse Quatre.

- Mas então o que vocês são?

- É complicado explicar isso agora. Mas é melhor você deixar a cidade até termos resolvido isso.

- Vamos mandar ela para a OMMP. Estará segura lá. – Disse Heero.

- OMMP? – Perguntou a garota surpresa. – Vocês trabalham para a OMMP?

- Eu trabalho. Esses outros vieram se meter no meio. – Disse Heero.

- Mas então... – Disse a garota olhando para Quatre. – Seu nome não é Tomas, não é? Quem é você afinal?

O garoto tentou evitar olhar para ela e não respondeu.

- Pode pelo menos me dizer seu nome verdadeiro?

- Quatre...

- Pare de brincar... Estou falando sério!

- Ele também, moça... – Disse Duo.

- Quatre Winner?

- Eu mesmo...

N/A: HuHAUhauHAUhauhUAHuahuHAU! Vcs acharam que eu tinha matado o Heero? Se enganaram! HuUAHuuhauHAUhauhUAHuau! Bom, pelo menos não vai mais ter review reclamando disto... Apesar de que eu dei bastante risada com as reclamações, hehehe. Bom, eu quero reviews, hein? Fuiiiii


	10. Esclarecendo os Sentimentos

Declaração: Kcete, de novo? Tá, gundam wing continua não sendo meu... Os personagens q eu criei são meus, mas como eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar advogado, se alguém usar um deles eu não vou poder processar...

Tina-chan: Calma, não tenha infartos ainda, espera eu acabar a fic! Huahuahuahuahuahua Vlw!

Carol: vc tava desconfiando, neh? Hehehehehe... Eu escrevi todo aquele capítulo do enterro pra poder deixar bem claro a história do caixão fechado... Espero q não tenha ficado mto na cara... Vlw pelo review.

Misao Kinomoto: Não sou má! Bom... eu levei 9 capítulos pra trazer o Heero de volta... quase matei o Quatre... quase matei o Wufei... tenho outras coisas pco agradáveis esperando pra acontecer... tá... eu sou má... huhauhauhauauahauahuauahau (risada insana).

Chega de papo, vamos ao fic...

**Capítulo 10 – Argh... como vou chamar esse cap? **

- Vamos para outro lugar, fora da cidade. Poderemos conversar lá. – Disse Heero dirigindo.

Duo o encarou e depois indicou Danielle com os olhos, como se perguntasse se ela ia junto. Quatre reparou no gesto e interpretou bem.

- Sim, Duo. Ela vai com a gente. Não podemos deixar ela correr mais riscos. – Disse o árabe.

- Tá, tudo bem. Desculpe... – Respondeu Duo.

- Tomas... Quero dizer, Quatre... Por que não me contou?

- Eu não podia...

- Ihhh... – Disse Duo baixo, para que apenas Heero, que estava do seu lado, ouvisse. – A coisa vai esquentar lá atrás...

Heero o olhou, se perguntando o que o piloto do Deathscythe queria dizer com aquilo, mas quando viu o sorriso maroto dele, entendeu na hora.

- Você podia ter me falado, eu achava que você era um entregador de drogas!

Heero estava só pensando no que teria perdido, ficando escondido por todo aquele tempo. _Entregador de drogas? Mas que diabos..._

- Que estima ela tem por você, hein cara? – Disse Duo, se divertindo com a situação.

- Ele foi preso carregando drogas, o que queria que eu pensasse?

- Eu estava entregando drogas para me infiltrar na organização deles e conseguir informações.

- Deixando isso de lado agora, ela não pode ficar com a gente. Temos que chamar alguém logo, para levá-la até a OMMP. – Disse Heero.

- Mas e o meu trabalho? E a faculdade?

- É mais importante que fique segura agora. – Disse Quatre. – Talvez Heero tenha razão. Você pode ficar lá até as coisas esfriarem.

- Mas e você, Quatre? Não diga que vai ficar aqui, você ainda não se recuperou!

- Eu estou bem.

- Nós cuidamos dele e devolvemos ele inteirinho pra você, quando tudo acabar. – Disse Duo com um sorriso malandro.

A garota deu um sorriso e virou-se para a janela, encarando a rua. Quatre, que estava sentado ao lado dela, encarou Duo, claramente demonstrando que não tinha gostado muito da brincadeira. O outro riu novamente, como que insinuando alguma coisa e o árabe sentiu o rosto corar, ficando feliz por que estava escuro demais para que o amigo notasse. Duo voltou a observar a estrada a sua frente e ouviu o som de alguém se mexendo e se ajeitando no banco de trás. Voltou a olhar e viu a garota, deitada, com a cabeça no colo do rapaz e com uma expressão triste e cansada. Mais uns minutos e ela pegou no sono. Depois de um plantão de 36 horas, ela estava mais do que exausta. O piloto do Sandrock ficou imóvel o caminho todo, olhando a garota adormecida.

Passado mais algum tempo, o grupo chegou ao seu destino. Um prédio abandonado, caindo aos pedaços e cheio de ratos. Eles desceram do carro e entraram na construção, subindo até o último andar, onde Heero tinha passado os últimos tempos. Haviam algumas coisas lá, como caixas de yakisoba vazias espalhadas pelo chão, um saco de dormir e algumas roupas. Os garotos sentaram-se para discutir o que fariam a partir de agora. Danielle sentou-se junto. Depois de tudo que tinha visto, não fazia mais sentido excluí-la da conversa.

- Muito bem. Sabemos que apenas algumas peças são fabricadas aqui. – Disse Trowa. – Os mobile suits são concluídos em outro lugar, temos que descobrir aonde.

- As 22 peças encomendadas vão para Canberra, na Austrália. Lá vão ser montados os mobile suits. Quem fez uma encomenda tão grande é que eu gostaria de saber. – Disse Heero.

- O que vocês acham de avisarmos a Sally que vamos dar um sinal de algo interessante, depois detonamos os mobile suits? Podemos usar os próprios mobile suits para explodir tudo, depois cair fora. – Sugeriu Duo.

- Os mobile suits ainda não estão concluídos. Mas deve ter alguns no depósito deles em Canberra, aguardando para serem vendidos. – Disse Heero. – Pelo que sei, Vincenzo está lá. Se o prendermos, podemos interrogá-lo sobre Montecchio.

- Mas ele não vai querer falar, deve ter medo de Mountecchio. – Disse Wufei.

- Se fizermos ele ter medo de nós, ele vai falar.

- Cara, você assusta as vezes... Liga não Danielle, ele parece malvado mas é gente boa... – Disse Duo.

- Será que eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Fale.

- Como vocês esperam usar mobile suits para destruir tudo? Entendo que eles estão fabricando e tal, mas não entendo como vocês vão pilotar aquelas coisas.

- Acontece que nós temos alguma experiência nesta área. – Disse Duo.

- Como assim?

- O Quatre te explica mais tarde, né não, cara?

- Explico... – Disse Quatre, que agora estava começando a ficar bravo com Duo. – Mas antes de fazermos qualquer coisa, vou pedir aos Maganacs que levem ela.

- Pedir a quem? – Perguntou a garota.

- Aos meus amigos, você pode confiar neles. Acho que vou usar o celular que me deu.

Quatre ligou e ficou sabendo que demoraria um dia para que eles chegassem de avião. Como sempre, estavam dispostos a ajudar o árabe no que fosse preciso. Os pilotos resolveram permanecer ali até lá, planejando a investida e a viagem à Canberra. Quando Quatre recebeu uma ligação avisando que os Maganacs já estavam com um avião particular, esperando eles no aeroporto, todos foram até lá. Era melhor darem cobertura à estudante. Ela tinha já tinha avisado a todos que pudessem se dar conta de sua ausência, que faria uma viagem de emergência e demoraria uns dias pra voltar. Como não tinha família em Berlim, ficava bem mais fácil.

Agora estavam todos parados, diante de um avião pequeno e novo em folha.

- Bom, acho que está na hora de eu ir, então. – Disse a quartanista.

- Você estará segura lá. – Falou Quatre.

- Mas e você, promete que vai ficar bem?

- Prometo.

- Eu... gostaria de dizer uma coisa...

- Diga.

A garota ficou quieta por um segundo, depois virou-se para o avião.

- Deixa pra lá... Não sou boa com palavras...

- Espere, pode dizer. – Falou o árabe, segurando-a pelo pulso e se aproximando dela para que ela pudesse conversar sem que os outros, que estavam a poucos metros, ouvissem, caso fosse alguma coisa mais particular.

- É que... – Disse ela, ainda fazendo menção de ir para o avião.

- Pode falar...

A estudante desistiu de fugir e beijou-lhe os lábios. Quatre não estava esperando por isso e ficou mudo, olhando a garota subir na aeronave.

- Quatre... – Chamou Duo. – Terra chamando Quatre...

- Hã? O que foi Duo?

- Você gosta dela, não é?

- Sim...

- Então o que raios tá fazendo, parado aqui? Vai lá, falar com ela! Ou espera que ela adivinhe que você sente o mesmo? Dá tempo ainda! – Disse o garoto empurrando o amigo em direção ao avião.

- Tá, pare, eu vou sozinho! Você tem razão, mas não me empurre!

Quatre subiu a bordo e viu seus velhos amigos conversando na cabine de controle, sem repararem que ele tinha entrado. Danielle estava ajeitando uma mala dentro do bagageiro e ele foi até ela.

- Dani...

- Hã? Ah, é você... Desculpa pelo que eu fiz, acho que me empolguei, eu...

Antes que pudesse terminar o que estava dizendo, sentiu ele abraçá-la pela cintura e os lábios dele se juntarem aos seus. Ainda um pouco surpresa, ela passou as mãos delicadamente pelos cabelos dele, querendo prolongar o beijo. Com alguma dificuldade, Quatre se desvencilhou dela.

- Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo. – Disse ele, saindo da aeronave.

- Puxa vida... – disse um dos Maganacs, assistindo à cena da cabine. – Ele nem cumprimentou a gente...

N/A: Blz, capítulo 10 a disposição de vcs... Não é que o fic está acabando? Bom, ainda faltam mais 3 capítulos... Qto ao nome deste, se puderem me dar uma opinião... Não garanto q vá usar, mas tive uma crise de inspiração... Esta não é mais uma armadilha pra conseguir reviews, é q eu não sei como chamar o cap mesmo... Bom, daqui a duas semanas, capítulo novo, e quem sabe, um nome pra este aqui... huahuahuahuahuahuahua


	11. Um Descuido Muito Sério

Declaração: OK, sim! Eu admito! Gundam Wing não me pertence! Mas é só uma questão de tempo! Esperem até eu azarar o dono e convencê-lo a me vender os direitos autorais! UAUhuahuHUHAuHauHAUhUHAuHAU! Não liguem, acho q estou lendo mto Harry Potter ultimamente ¬¬'... 

Yura Dark Angel of Death: Vlw pela idéia pro título, mas acho q vou usar uma idéia antiga (q espero q não seja mto ruim) mesmo... e confesso q a idéia de 'Declaração quase aérea' me tentou...

Misao Kinomoto: Pois é... a fic tá chegando ao fim. Eu tenho outros fics guardados, mas como são meio lokos, ainda estou pensando se revelo eles ao mundo... Antes de fazer isso, de qq modo, tenho de avisar ao porteiro do prédio pra não deixar os caras de branco subirem... (demorei mto pra escapar do hospício da última vez, não quero voltar tão cedo... ¬¬')

Tina-chan: Opa! Brigadão! Espero q vc tenha tido um ótimo Natal tb e desejo um Feliz 2006! Eu me diverti mto escrevendo com o Quatre e a Danielle, principalmente com ele ficando vermelho toda hora... e o Duo de cupido tb foi engraçado... Gostei do termo 'apixonado' aliás. E faz sentido, se quer saber. : )

Carol: Estou vendo q vc é detalhista mesmo. Me deixa perguntar, vc assiste CSI Miami ou outro seriado policial? É só um palpite... E q bom q o cap ficou fofo, eu tava com medo q ficasse brega... XP

**Capítulo 11 – Um Descuido Muito Sério **

Base da OMMP:

- Então a senhorita é a Danielle? – Perguntou Sally.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Vamos achar um hotel pra você ficar. Eu vou lhe arrumar um segurança, assim você pode ficar tranqüila.

- Antes disso, eu tenho uma mensagem pra você. – Disse a estudante, entregando-lhe um disquete.

Sally seguiu até o seu escritório, abriu o laptop e colocou o disquete, encontrando a seguinte mensagem escrita por Duo:

_A organização de Mountecchio é responsável pela fabricação e venda dos mobile suits usados nos ataques ao Banco Nacional Americano e ao Complexo Penal na África. Existem outros MS guardados em um depósito na Terra. Estamos indo para lá e o Heero está com a gente (sim, ele está vivo...). Fiquem de olho no jornal para notícias de depósitos explodindo. _

"_Eu não acredito que eles vão sozinhos..." _

- Sally! Então, tem notícias dos rapazes? – Perguntou Hilde, entrando no escritório.

- Acho que estão bem. Vão dar sinal de vida logo, de acordo com esta mensagem...

Ah, que bom! Como eu vou matar o Duo quando ele voltar! Ele que tinha me dito que iam investigar junto à OMMP!

-------------

Enquanto isso, na capital australiana, os 5 ex-pilotos observavam um grande depósito de cima de uma cerca. Eram umas duas horas da manhã e havia poucas luzes na rua e ao redor do lugar. Mesmo assim, eles conseguiam ver um vigia, parado, diante da entrada. Tinham cortado uma cerca de arame farpado e estavam discutindo em voz baixa como entrar.

- Então o plano é o seguinte, eu nocauteio o vigia e pego a arma dele, depois nós daremos a volta e entraremos pelos fundos.

- Os mobile suits vão estar guardados neste lugar. – Disse Heero apontando um determinado local em uma planta da construção, que só Deus sabe como ele tinha conseguido.

- Então, quatro de nós os usam para atirar e destruir tudo, e um fica dando cobertura aqui.

- Quem fica? – Perguntou Duo.

- Geralmente é quem pergunta...

- Eu fico? Que sem graça... Tá, podem ir, fazer o quê se alguém tem que fazer o trabalho monótono... Qualquer coisa dou um tiro pro alto.

Todos pularam a cerca, sendo que o piloto do Deathscythe ficou escondido do lado de fora do prédio, enquanto os outros atacaram o guarda e deram a volta, desaparecendo na escuridão da noite.

- Sempre eu, que coisa chata...

Nos fundos do prédio, dois homens conversavam sobre futebol distraidamente. Um deles brincava com uma pistola e o outro apenas lhe advertia que ainda acabaria acertando a própria cabeça, quando sua cabeça foi acertada por um forte golpe. O outro mal teve tempo de entender que algo estava errado e foi posto para dormir também.

Trowa procurou no bolso do homem e encontrou um molho de chaves. Testaram as chaves uma por uma na porta do prédio até que uma serviu. Abriram-na devagar e uma bala acertou a porta, vinda da escuridão no interior da construção. Trowa apontou seu revólver para o lugar de onde tinha vindo o som e puxou o gatilho. Ouviram o barulho de alguém caindo. Em seguida, Quatre acendeu uma lanterna, apontando-a para dentro e viram um homem estendido no chão. Sem tempo para se preocuparem com aquilo, entraram correndo e seguiram pelo caminho mais curto para a sala onde os MS deveriam estar armazenados. Havia porém, uma máquina pedindo um código na porta.

- E agora, Heero? Você sabe qual é o código?

- Não. – Disse ele, atirando nos circuitos que subiam pela porta.

O rapaz puxou alguns fios arrebentando-os, abriu a caixa da maquininha e mexeu em alguma coisa que fez a tranca se abrir.

- Tenho experiência com esse tipo de trava. – Disse ele, em resposta aos olhares intrigados dos amigos.

Empurraram a porta e lá estavam os mobile suits. Havia quase 10 deles terminados, em pé, encostados na parede, esperando o momento certo para serem usados em ataques a bancos ou, ao seu próprio lugar de fabricação. Ouviram vários passos apressados ecoando pelo corredor. Como não tinham tempo a perder, cada um deles entrou em um MS, relembrando com um misto de nostalgia e desgosto, os tempos em que pilotavam os gundams.

4 homens armados com metralhadoras irromperam no depósito, prontos para mandarem chumbo nos invasores, quando perceberam apavorados, que não tinham a menor chance. Um dos MS apontou sua própria arma para o grupo e estes fugiram desembestados e gritando, enquanto as máquinas começavam a andar como se estivessem vivas. Para o desespero deles, andar não era a única coisa que podiam fazer e logo tudo começou a explodir com os potentes tiros.

Duo escutava do lado de fora, a vários e vários metros, as explosões que ocorriam lá dentro. Viu 4 leões saindo e atirando pelo lado de fora, mas não viu uma pessoa que se aproximava por trás dele. Uma forte pancada o acertou atrás da cabeça e ele caiu inconsciente.

Os MS foram todos reduzidos a ferro-velho e os que os pilotos usaram tiveram sua autodestruição ativada para acontecer quando eles estivessem já longe. Os garotos vieram correndo por todo o terreno, passando pelo local onde Duo estava dando cobertura mas não o viram. Julgaram que este teria ido embora para o lugar onde tinham marcado de se encontrarem quando tudo estivesse resolvido e seguiram para lá.

Sally, estava acompanhando noticiários de várias partes do mundo junto com Hilde. Pela internet, procuravam notícias que se referissem ao que haviam sido avisadas na mensagem, quando alguma coisa chamou a atenção de Sally. Ela clicou em um link e um repórter de meia idade apareceu em sua tela, falando sobre a explosão de um depósito na capital da Austrália. Ela e Hilde saíram de imediato. A base da OMMP ficava no Japão, mas com um jato de alta tecnologia que haviam adquirido recentemente, chegariam lá em menos de 5 horas.

Na manhã daquele dia, os australianos não paravam de comentar sobre a explosão. A OMMP tinha chegado e anunciado que se tratava de um caso deles. Não que a polícia local tivesse ficado satisfeita, mas eles não tinham muita escolha. Sally recebeu uma ligação em seu celular e foi, junto com Hilde, encontrar os pilotos em uma rua próxima dali. Hilde viu o grupo ao longe, e estava preparando-se para dar uma bronca em Duo, quando percebeu que ele não estava lá.

- Onde está o Duo? – Perguntou ela, assim que as duas se aproximaram o suficiente para que os rapazes ouvissem sua voz.

- Não sabemos, ele não veio se encontrar com a gente depois do ataque. – Respondeu Heero.

- Mas ele não estava junto com vocês? – Perguntou Sally.

- Ele estava nos dando cobertura do lado de fora.

- Ai Meu Deus...

N/A: Finalmente coloquei este capítulo on-line... Normalmente coloco de 2 em 2 semanas e nas sextas-feiras, mas esta porcaria do meu monitor andou dando problema e hj por algum milagre (sim, pro meu computador funcionar só intervenção divina mesmo...) ele está funcionando, apesar de uma linha branca agourenta q fica dançando na tela... Bom, espero q tenham gostado deste capítulo tb e não garanto qdo vou postar o próximo, td depende do humor do meu monitor. Ah, quero agradecer por terem deixado 4 reviews no último cap, foi um feito histórico! (meu record era 3). Não se acanhem, continuem assim! Huahauhauaua! Feliz Ano Novo pra todo mundo!


	12. Um Resgate Difícil

Declaração: Ok, como todo mundo já está careca de saber, Gundam Wing não é meu. Nenhum personagem de CSI me pertence também. (quem conhece CSI deve estar com medo agora… ¬¬'). Dei o nome de Grisson a um personagem neste fic e já aviso que é apenas uma homenagem a Gil Grissom de CSI. Não é o mesmo personagem.

Adriana: Obrigada por deixar review! É o que mais motiva uma louca como eu… Quanto ao Duo, bom… melhor você mesma ler… E sim, ele e o Quatre sofrem neste fic…

Yura Dark Angel of Death: Você tem duas personalidades? Bom, acho que neste caso sua personalidade maligna vai gostar deste capítulo mais do que a outra...

Misao Kinomoto: Meu monitor melhorou agora. E quanto a um psiquiatra, já tive alguns, mas eles sempre desistem quando os ameaço de morte. Hehehehe... E eu não sou má! Tenho apenas tendências violentas e leve desequilíbrio mental...

Carol: A reza deve ser poderosa, meu monitor se acalmou! E eu sabia que você devia gostar de seriado policial. Hehehehe. Também gosto e muito.

**Capítulo 12 – Um Resgate Difícil**

Duo acordou com a cabeça ainda doendo e a primeira coisa em que reparou, foi um som ensurdecedor. Ele abriu os olhos e pode confirmar o que estava pensando. Estava dentro de um helicóptero. A sua frente estava sentado um homem gordo e careca, vestindo um terno azul marinho e uma gravata preta. Dois homens estavam sentados um de cada lado dele e quando o garoto tentou mover as mãos, percebeu que estas estavam amarradas.

- Então acordou, seu vermezinho? – Disse o homem que estava sentado de frente para ele.

- O que você quer!

- Você não tem bons modos, menino.

- E por que eu deveria!

- Por que eu sou Giuliano Mountecchio, o chefe desta organização e dono dos leões que você e seus amiguinhos acabaram de destruir.

- Ah, que medo que eu estou de você... – Disse ele, sarcástico.

- Seria sábio de sua parte. Acabaram de me causar um grande prejuízo e forçar a minha locomoção para outra base. Infelizmente, você foi o único verme que capturei e por isso irá pagar muito caro.

- Chegamos! Vou pousar o helicóptero! – Informou o piloto.

- Ótimo.

Duo olhou pela janela e viu que estavam sobrevoando o oceano. Onde teriam chegado? A resposta para sua pergunta veio segundos após, quando o garoto viu uma ilhota de aparência deserta.

O helicóptero pousou na areia, a poucos metros do mar, e os dois homens empurraram o piloto do Deathscythe para fora bruscamente. Giuliano também desceu. Devia ser por volta de 11 horas da manhã e o sol estava muito forte. Os homens arrastaram Duo por alguns metros, até que a areia branca começou a ser lentamente substituída aqui e ali por mato e coqueiros. (N/A: nem sei se tem coqueiro nessa região mas que se ferre...)

Um dos homens empurrou Duo contra um coqueiro do qual só restava o caule sem sinal de folhas e o outro acorrentou suas mãos no tronco. O garoto ficou ali, sentado, encostado na árvore e com as mãos presas. Giuliano veio carregando algumas coisas e com uma expressão que não agradou nada ao rapaz.

- Senhor Mountecchio, tem certeza que vai desperdiçar esse equipamento caro?

- Vale cada centavo, meu caro. Vale cada centavo...

Dentre os objetos, estava uma câmera de filmar. Giuliano montou um tripé sobre a areia, prendendo-o bem e depois atarraxou a câmera a ele, a uma distância de pouco mais de dois metros de Duo. Os dois homens ligaram o que parecia uma antena, uma bateria e mais alguns objetos ao aparelho. Giuliano então riu maliciosamente para o garoto.

- Sabe o que é isto? É uma bela filmadora, que vai transmitir os seus últimos momentos de vida, agonizando sob o sol quente, diretamente para os computadores da OMMP. Infelizmente não posso recuperar os leões que perdi, então, pensei em agradecer aos seus companheiros, mostrando o que acontece a quem se mete comigo...

- Senhor Mountecchio. – Chamou um dos homens vindo em direção a ele. – O piloto quer saber para onde vamos agora.

- Para nossa base em Southport. Acho que está na hora de ir. Transmita a imagem para a internet.

- Sim, senhor.

Os 3 entraram no helicóptero e partiram. Em alguns minutos, uma luzinha se acendeu na câmera, indicando que ela estava filmando.

"_Não acredito que vou morrer desse jeito..." _

---------

Sally estava reunida com Hilde e os outros pilotos na delegacia da polícia, esperando notícias do mais alegre dos garotos quando seu celular tocou. Um oficial da OMMP pedia para que ela ligasse na internet, entrasse em determinada página e colocasse uma senha.

- Mas do que se trata exatamente? – Perguntou ela depois de pedir para o delegado permitir que os garotos usassem seu computador para acessarem a tal página.

- Foi enviado um e-mail para nós, dizendo para acessar esta página com o código e veríamos o que aconteceu com o homem que estamos procurando. – Disse a voz do outro lado da linha. – Eu não sei exatamente quem é, mas acho melhor você dar uma olhada.

- Pode deixar, eu vou ver. – Disse ela, temerosa.

Olhou para a tela do computador, onde havia uma janela pedindo um código que Heero já colocava. A janela desapareceu e todos viram Duo, acorrentado a um coqueiro, debaixo de um sol que parecia capaz de queimar qualquer coisa. Ele estava vivo, como podiam ver, mas aonde estava, parecia impossível dizer. No canto da tela, como que uma provocação, estavam as palavras: AO VIVO.

- Meu Deus... Duo... – Disse Hilde, virrando-se para Sally. – Ele vai morrer, temos que encontrá-lo!

- Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar. Não adianta sair procurando aleatoriamente. – Disse Heero. – Temos que observar para ver se há alguma coisa diferente que possa nos dar uma pista de onde ele está.

- Vamos usar o computador do departamento de investigação. – Disse o delegado. – É de última geração, vocês podem gravar as imagens e ampliar ou repassar qualquer parte.

O grupo seguiu o delegado até outra sala e ligaram um dos computadores, que parecia mesmo, bem mais moderno. Entraram no site e novamente a imagem do garoto apareceu. Ele olhou para a câmera e seus lábios se mexeram.

- Heero, você sabe ler os lábios? – Perguntou Sally.

- Ligue o som, está desligado. – Disse o delegado, nervoso.

Achava que provavelmente apenas a imagem estava sendo transmitida e estava certo. Heero ligou o som mas logo puderam ver que não adiantava. Duo começou a falar alguma coisa que Heero traduziu para os outros.

- Disse que gostaria que não estivéssemos vendo isto. Está em uma ilhota no meio do nada e acha que vai ser impossível encontrarmos ele.

Duo se calou por um momento depois tornou a falar.

- O que ele disse?

- Disse: "desta vez é o meu fim."

Hilde começou a chorar em silêncio. Ele falava bem diferente de seu jeitão animado de sempre. Heero colocou o computador para gravar a imagem. O piloto do Deathscythe ficou em silêncio novamente. Uma policial levou a garota para tomar um copo de água no corredor para que se acalmasse um pouco, enquanto um investigador da polícia chamado Grisson e um perito em computador que haviam sido notificados, estudavam mapas, tentando fazer um levantamento de lugares onde procurar.

O perito ligou outro computador, e a pedido do investigador, ampliou uma imagem, vendo o tronco onde o garoto estava preso. Apesar de seco, sua cor e formato poderiam identificar que tipo de árvore era, diminuindo assim a área onde deveriam procurar. Grisson saiu com uma foto impressa do tronco e se dirigiu para a biblioteca da cidade, para examinar livros de botânica.

Hilde ficou sentada em uma cadeira, sem conseguir olhar para a tela, até que ouviu a voz do garoto mais uma vez. Haviam passado duas horas desde que ele tinha se calado e agora falava de novo. Heero repetiu suas palavras mecanicamente.

- Esse sol está acabando comigo... Realmente não é um dos meus melhores dias...

- Bobo... Mesmo numa hora dessas ele ainda faz piadas... – Disse a garota.

Duo continuou falando e Heero escutou por um tempo, antes de começar.

- Está falando com Hilde. Disse para não se preocupar com ele e pede desculpas por todos os problemas que te causou. Disse que ama você.

A garota ficou observando a tela, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que o garoto dissera aquilo.Logo o investigador voltou com novas notícias. O tipo de árvore onde o garoto estava preso indicava que aquela ilha ficava em algum arquipélago da Oceania. Também informou que seus homens haviam tentado rastrear a câmera, mas não era possível. Restava mandar uma equipe de resgate sobrevoar as ilhas mais próximas e rezar para que dessem sorte. Haviam muitas ilhas na região que eles tinham marcado e sob aquele sol, o garoto não iria sobreviver por muito tempo.

Passaram-se mais algumas horas e o relógio da sala indicava 4:28. O piloto agora falava de vez em quando alguma coisa de que se lembrava, que já havia acontecido. Histórias engraçadas, coisas que lhe vinham à mente. Era claro que não estava mais pensando direito e que o sol forte começava a lhe afetar o raciocínio. Os pilotos e Sally iam e vinham, andando em círculos pela sala, o perito e Grisson não desgrudavam os olhos da tela. Todos tomaram um susto quando Grisson pulou rapidamente da cadeira, derrubando-a para trás.

- Jorge! Amplie isso! – Gritou ele para o perito.

Todos foram ver o que era. A câmera havia gravado um avião que passava no céu. Jorge ampliou a imagem do avião várias vezes e depois passou-a por um programa de tratamento de imagem. O resultado foi uma foto do avião, com qualidade e tamanho razoável. Era possível ver neste, um símbolo que indicava uma companhia área bastante cara. A Australian Business Airlines. Grisson imediatamente partiu para o escritório da companhia que ficava naquela cidade. Falando com o representante da empresa, conseguiu convencer o homem a ajudá-lo. Um funcionário foi chamado e fez um levantamento de todos os aviões daquela linha que estavam voando agora. Não eram muitos. Eram 6 ao todo, pois se tratava de uma linha de luxo.

As rotas dos 6 aviões foram analisadas e comparadas com a hora em que aquele avião havia sido filmado pela câmera. Dos seis, apenas 4 estavam sobrevoando o oceano naquele momento, sendo que um estava chegando na África e saía da região demarcada pela espécie de coqueiro fotografado. Grisson pegou um mapa da região, e marcou com caneta as áreas em que cada um dos aviões restantes estavam sobrevoando no determinado instante. Um deles não passava perto de ilha alguma. Sobravam 2 que passavam por uma área onde haviam diversas ilhas. O tempo estava se esgotando.

Ele voltou ao seu escritório para contar o que tinha descoberto, logo depois de ligar para a equipe de resgate e informar as novas pistas para a busca. Na delegacia, todos ouviram sua história, espantados com a ação rápida dele. Em poucas horas ele havia feito o que parecia impossível, reduziu a área onde deveriam procurar.

Grisson voltou a olhar a tela, onde o garoto agora estava quieto, olhando pra baixo. Não sabia dizer se ele estava consciente, mas este se mexeu um pouco, tentando talvez se ajeitar numa posição menos desconfortável. Ele ficou olhando o garoto.

"_Não desista, cara... Eu sei que você é forte, agüente mais um pouco..."_

Os pensamentos do homem foram interrompidos por Jorge, que aparentemente tinha tido uma idéia. O rapaz de 20 e poucos anos pegou as informações do avião que Grisson havia trazido e viu quanto que ele media. Pegou uma régua e mediu o tamanho do avião na tela, usando a figura do garoto amarrado à árvore como escala para dizer em que tamanho o avião seria visto daquela distância por uma pessoa que estivesse ali. Em seguida catou um lápis e começou a rabiscar freneticamente uns cálculos doidos na mesa do computador mesmo. Quando terminou a conta, rabiscou um número bem grande e disse:

- Essa é a distância aproximada do avião até a câmera. Agora, usamos os dados do vôo para ver a altitude em que os aviões se encontravam, descobrimos a distância até as ilhas através daquele teorema do triângulo retângulo e traçamos circunferências usando esses aviões como centro. Qualquer ilha que estiver nesse perímetro pode ser onde encontraremos nosso amigo.

- Então veja a altitude e descubra o raio dessa circunferência logo, Jorge!

- Tá, tá.

A idéia do rapaz pareceu despertar esperanças em todos. Ele concluiu os cálculos, adicionou uma margem de erro e escreveu os dados no mapa. A circunferência em volta do primeiro avião alcançou uma ilha maior e mais duas pequenas. A circunferência do segundo alcançou 5 ilhas diferentes. Grisson pegou em sua sala um atlas só sobre a região e procurou as oito ilhas. A maior era um badalado ponto turístico, conhecida por suas praias e isto a riscava da lista. Das outras 7, 4 eram formadas por rochas e também foram descartadas, sobrando apenas 3, que por coincidência, estavam na segunda circunferência. Grisson ligou para o resgate mais uma vez, indicando as ilhas onde deviam procurar. Agora era só esperar.

Estavam todos tensos. O piloto do Deathscythe parecia que já estava entregando os pontos. Hilde olhou no relógio. 6:14. O sol ainda brilhava na tela. Era verão e por isso ele demoraria a sumir. Grisson começou a praguejar em voz baixa algo como "_onde estão aqueles idiotas" _e "_agüenta mais um pouco, garoto". _6:32. O sol começou a diminuir um pouco. 6:40. O garoto na tela havia abaixado a cabeça a alguns minutos e já não levantava. 6:44. Um ruído semelhante à uma hélice girando em alta velocidade começou a vir do computador e a ficar cada vez mais alto. O garoto continuou de cabeça baixa, apesar do ruído começar a ficar bastante alto e todos se levantaram de suas cadeiras ou se desencostaram da parede, aproximando-se do computador. Um forte vento começou a deslocar a areia e a balançar as roupas e o cabelo do rapaz, mas este já não reagia.

Talvez todos naquela sala, mesmo os mais frios e menos emotivos, prenderam a respiração por um instante mesmo sem perceber, quando dois paramédicos apareceram na tela e foram checar a pulsação do piloto. Um deles fez sinal de positivo para a câmera e toda a salinha da delegacia de Canberra estremeceu ao som dos gritos de alegria dos vários policiais que acompanhavam o caso. Paravam à porta para cumprimentar Jorge, que sorria orgulhoso por ter podido ajudar com sua matemática doida. Na tela, puderam ver os paramédicos usarem uma serra elétrica na árvore e levarem o garoto. Grisson ligou para eles e perguntou como ele estava. Pela sua cara os outros puderam deduzir que Duo estava fora de perigo.

O investigador desligou o telefone e confirmou que o garoto estava bem. Segundo ele, a equipe de busca o levaria para um hospital em Darwin. Uma cidade na costa norte do país, mais próxima da ilha de onde o tinham resgatado. Sally, Hilde, Grisson e os outros 4 pilotos embarcaram num avião comercial para lá, chegando no hospital por volta de 10 e meia da noite. Um médico os levou até o quarto onde ele estava dormindo. Ainda não tinha acordado mas estava estável e os médicos lhe haviam dado um remédio para que não acordasse até a manhã seguinte. Com alguma insistência de Grisson, a médica responsável autorizou que alguém ficasse com ele aquela noite. O investigador indicou Hilde com a cabeça e a doutora permitiu que ficasse, mas os outros teriam que ir. Eles deram uma última olhada no amigo, deitado na cama com o rosto e os braços queimados pelo sol e Hilde sentada ao seu lado, antes de irem embora. Por mais que tudo parecesse perdido, a experiência de Jorge e Grisson tinha trazido ele de volta vivo.

N/A: Foi mal tar postando no meio da semana de novo, mas vou pra praia quarta-feira e achei que ia ser sacanagem deixar o povo esperando. Sei que devem estar querendo me xingar por este capítulo, (principalmente os fãs do Duo) mas pensem pelo lado bom, eu não matei ele! No entanto, tem umas coisas que eu quero pedir a opinião de vocês… Quero saber se ficou muito dramático ou muito longo. O capítulo inteiro é centrado nesta situação, que desvia um pouco da história. Quero saber se não ficou muito cansativo. Por favor, isso está me encucando, preciso saber… T-T. Obrigadão!


	13. A Volta Para Casa

Declaração: Gundam Wing não me pertence, qualquer um que ainda tiver alguma dúvida a respeito que mande uma carta-bomba.

Tina-Chan: Obrigada pelo review e realmente, voltei da praia e minhas idéias estão a mil pro próximo fic... hehehehe Acho que tomei muito sol na cabeça...

Misao Kinomoto: Viu só? Não sou má. Tá, só um pouco... hehehehe Obrigada pelo review.

Isa: Vc não pode reclamar, o Trowa saiu inteiro! Tá que só ele, mas dexa quieto... ¬¬' Só pra q eu possa me prevenir, qual é o tamanho da sua raiva acumulada? Tipo, quais as chances de vc acrescentar veneno no meu café da próxima vez q eu for na sua casa? Devo levar algum equipamento de proteção, capacete ou coisa assim? Hehehehe Obrigada pelo review.

Carol: Dentro de toda pessoa q assiste seriados policiais existe um lado malévolo. Muahahahaha. Ok, vou considerar sua sugestão e avisar a todos sob meu real estado mental... Obrigada pelo review.

Tatiana: Q bom, finalmente alguém q não me acha doida! Tem certeza q leu tudo? Hehehe... Qto aos capítulos, bom... esse é o último... e qto ao Trowa, nesse fic ele não faz muita coisa mas se vc gosta dele espere pelo fic q estou escrevendo. Coitado, e olha q tive de ser criativa com minhas idéias malévolas... Obrigada pelo review.

Ok, tou postando atrasado por problemas com monitor outra vez. Este é o último capítulo, espero que gostem.

**Capítulo 13 – A Volta Para Casa**

- Bom dia, ele já acordou? – Perguntou uma enfermeira, entrando no quarto com uma bandeja daquela comida de hospital nojenta.

- Ainda não. – Respondeu Hilde.

- Bom, eu vou levar isso de volta... Você não quer comer alguma coisa na lanchonete do hospital?

- Achei que fosse só para médicos.

- Não tem problema, menina. Venha comigo que o chefe do plantão diurno é gente boa, mas não fale nada para o da noite... – Disse ela, rindo.

- Mas e se ele acordar?

- Pegue alguma coisa pra comer, depois você volta.

- Tá. – Respondeu a garota, se levantando. Não tinha tomado café ainda e estava com fome.

As duas saíram. Duo acordou, olhou em volta e ao reconhecer o lugar como um quarto de hospital, ficou muito surpreso.

"_Eu não acredito que conseguiram me encontrar."_

A porta se abriu e Hilde entrou. Ela colocou um copo de café e um sanduíche em cima da mesa e olhou para o garoto.

- Duo! Você acordou!

- Olá...

- Como está se sentindo?

- Como uma ave que acabou de sair do forno...

- Você não muda... – Disse ela, abraçando o rapaz.

- Como foi que me encontraram? Sinceramente, nunca pensei que sairia vivo...

Hilde explicou para ele como Grisson e Jorge tinham limitado a área de busca e o garoto ficou admirado com a idéia. Tinha ouvido o som do avião, mas não tinha nem imaginado que seria útil.

- Ei, só uma pergunta, Hilde.

- Diga.

- Você não estava me vendo, estava? Digo, não queria que me visse daquele jeito.

- Eu estava... Realmente, estou muito feliz que tudo tenha acabado. E você não precisava pedir desculpas, não me causou problema algum, pelo menos até agora...

O garoto sorriu e se levantou. Andou um pouco pelo quarto para esticar as pernas e parou em frente à garota.

- Depois de tudo isso, eu mal posso esperar pra voltar pra nossa casa e tomar um banho frio. Me sinto cozido! Aliás, se você quiser me acompanhar…

- Frio?

- Tá legal, morno. – Respondeu ele, rindo. – O que me diz?

Ela sorriu e foi molhar as mãos na torneira do banheiro. Voltou e passou-as pelo rosto dele, delicadamente.

- Melhor assim?

Duo não respondeu e puxou a garota para junto de si, beijando-a, como se não a visse a meses. O som de alguém pigarreando lhes chamou a atenção e os dois olharam para a porta, onde os outros quatro pilotos estavam parados, acompanhados por Sally.

- Eu ia perguntar como você estava, mas parece que já está melhor. – Disse Sally, rindo.

- Puxa vida, será que não se tem um pouco de privacidade por aqui? – Resmungou Duo. Em seguida sorriu também, revelando que não estava bravo de verdade. – Valeu por terem me salvado...

- Agradeça ao Jorge e ao Grisson.

- Eles estão aqui?

- Não, Grissom veio com a gente mas já voltou para Canberra.

- Onde nós estamos? – Perguntou o garoto.

- Em Darwin, na costa norte.

- Ah... Falando nisso, me lembrei de algo interessante que ouvi Mountecchio dizer aos seus homens...

- O quê?

- Pelo que entendi, Mountecchio ficava em Canberra, mas depois do nosso ataque ele resolveu ir para uma outra base em um lugar chamado Southport.

- Você se encontrou com Montecchio?

- Essa idéia toda de me deixar fritando debaixo do sol foi dele... Portanto, se quiserem ir até lá e prender ele, eu vou adorar...

- Vou avisar a OMMP e mandar o maior número de homens possível. Podemos pedir ajuda para a polícia local também. – Disse Sally. – Vamos passar um pente fino na cidade e encontrar ele a qualquer custo.

- Como é bom ouvir isso... – Disse Duo, ainda abraçando Hilde pela cintura.

Sally se virou para os outros e deixou bem claro que nenhum deles iria desta vez. Já tinham se arriscado bastante e a polícia não aceitava gente de fora trabalhando com eles. Heero poderia ir, mas o fato de que aos olhos da OMMP ele já estava morto, complicava as coisas e acharam melhor esperarem que tudo fosse esclarecido antes de Heero voltar ao seu posto.

Com as novas ordens, Sally pegou um avião para a cidade de Southport, mas antes pediu que um avião da OMMP levasse todos de volta. Com as notícias de que os pilotos estavam voltando, Relena também se dirigiu ao quartel da OMMP, para esperar a chegada deles.

Os 4 pilotos e Hilde embarcaram cansados. Heero ficou conversando com Sally sobre a operação pente fino que fariam e depois subiu a bordo também. Todos já estavam acomodados. Viu Duo e Hilde sentados lado a lado. Ele com o braço ao redor dela e ela com cabeça encostada no ombro do rapaz. Quatre estava atrás, tentando usar o celular tijolão para ligar para Danielle antes de partirem, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. O aparelho era uma velharia e não parecia disposto a funcionar. Trowa e Wufei também já haviam se sentado e estavam calados como de costume, um olhando pro nada com cara pensativa e o outro folheando uma revista de bordo.

- Ligue do meu. – Disse Heero, estendendo seu próprio celular para Quatre.

Ainda um pouco surpreso com a repentina preocupação do amigo, Quatre agradeceu e aceitou. Heero se acomodou em um banco e ouviu o árabe contar à estudante que estava voltando.

- Sim, sim, estou inteiro, não se preocupe… Preciso desligar agora, o avião já vai partir.

O garoto devolveu o aparelho e o avião decolou sem mais demora, já que não eram necessárias aeromoças para fazerem demonstrações sobre como proceder em caso de pouso de emergência para eles. O vôo iria ser longo e Heero estava irritado. Levantou-se para dar uma volta e foi até os fundos da aeronave. Duo reparou que o amigo parecia estar com alguma coisa incomodando-o e foi conversar com ele. Não que ele fosse de falar, mas não custava tentar.

- Ei Heero. Quê que foi?

Ele não respondeu.

- Cara, nem acredito que estamos voltando e com você junto. Sinceramente, você enganou todo mundo. Só uma coisa que eu não entendo...

- O quê?

- Sally disse que a Relena reconheceu seu corpo no legista, mas se você está vivo...

- Relena sabia que era uma farsa, eu não podia dar um susto desses nela.

- Ela você não tem coragem de enganar, os seus amigos você nem liga...

- Ela está grávida.

- O quê?

- Por isso não a preocuparia dessa forma.

- Ah... Tá... – Disse o piloto, ainda espantado.

Aquilo não soava como o tipo de coisa que Heero faria normalmente. Os últimos anos deviam ter mudado ele.

Mas e o que você pretende fazer agora, Heero? Isso vai complicar a vida dela...

O piloto do Wing gundam tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso e abriu. Duo pôde ver duas alianças dentro.

- Você vai pedir ela em casamento?

- Vou.

- Mas... Você está fazendo isso por quê, exatamente? Por que não quer complicar a vida dela ou por que realmente quer isso?

- Faz tempo que vinha pensando nisso. O que aconteceu foi apenas um empurrão pra que eu me decidisse mais rápido.

- Entendo. Bom, o que posso dizer? Parabéns. Sabe se é um menino ou uma menina?

- Não. Relena quer que seja surpresa.

- Legal. Agora, é estranho ouvir isso de você...

- Ouvir de mim?

- É, você não costuma a contar coisas da sua vida. Acho que é a primeira vez em todos estes anos que você me conta algo particular...

- Hunf... Acho que queria conversar... Você não disse que eu era seu melhor amigo?

- Você está melhorando. Viu? Não dói compartilhar seus problemas as vezes... Ei! Peraí! Como assim, eu disse? Eu disse isso no seu enterro, não me diga que estava lá!

- Eu precisava ter certeza de que tudo daria certo, por isso me disfarcei. Vocês nem perceberam.

- Mas como? Só tinha o padre, o cara da polícia e... um cara operando um guindaste... ERA VOCÊ?

Todos no avião olharam para trás.

- Você ouviu tudo que eu falei?

- Qual o problema? – Disse ele com um leve tom de gozação na voz. – Vocês não queriam que eu escutasse, onde quer que eu estivesse? Pois eu escutei.

**- Fim -**

N/A: Finalmente este fic chegou ao fim. Peço desculpas àquelas pessoas que não são fãs de finais abertos mas se eu continuasse não ficaria bom. A participação dos pilotos acabou e qualquer narrativa que seguisse a isso seria lenta e sem emoção, por isso optei por fechar antes que isso acontecesse. Agradeço de verdade a todos que, apesar dos meus óbvios sinais de insanidade progressiva, leram este fic até o fim. Estou escrevendo outro fic, mas prefiro terminá-lo antes de começar a postar, o que pode demorar um pouco ainda. Nesse meio tempo acho que vou postar alguma coisa que tenho guardada, que não é lá grande coisa mas que deve dar pra quebrar o galho. Gente, valeu pelo apoio dos reviews! Beijão pra todo mundo e até outra hora!


End file.
